Life and Shit
by EmilyArcher
Summary: The story follows a girl from the Land of Tea who wishes to end the war of hate. Although she loses someone who made a significant impact on her life, she learns to move on and create interesting relationships with the people of Konoha, especially Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.(SasukexOC)
1. How it Starts

I pierced the enemy. The most vital organ in their body stopped and they fell silently. With irises that started to look like an emperor angelfish, I became non-existent to the world.

They all fell one by one onto the ice cold floor. Many lives have been lost but the one I care most for is about to meet the same fate. I selfishly commit murder as I call out to that life.

The distance between us stretched and the world around me crumbled. Despite the freezing atmosphere my body was set ablaze. It was pointless for the _murderer_ to escape. No, there was no escaping death.

My body that was set ablaze froze. I challenged the surrounding temperature as I absorbed the situation once more.

A lifeless corpse that overshadowed the others.

A small pain shot through my knees and dirt jammed into my fingernails. My body quivered as the snow began to fall and dissolve into water.

We had escaped a life filled with seeds, hoes, straw hats and dirt and I remember the words told to me.

"We'll be ninja!"


	2. My Hero?

I have been thinking a lot since that person died.

I have been walking endlessly on an unfamiliar road since that person died.

I don't see any meaning in this life since that person died.

And so the earth turns and the world before me is drowned in warm oranges and reds. The sound of water crashing against rock is prominent. My heart beats at a steady speed as I continue to walk across the rough terrain.

'Aaah the world sure is ugly. Staying even a second longer as it mocks me with its serenity would cause me to go insane.'

What do you think of me?

It doesn't matter.

I shall now begin my decent.

"Hello mi- Hey!"

On my way to the nearby hot spring I spotted a beauty and decided to follow. You know, for research purposes. What surprised me was when she suddenly walked off of the cliff. I was fast but not fast enough. I jumped and as soon as I did she hit the water with a large thump. I panicked as I swam down and retrieved the unconscious body.

My eyes which felt like they were being pierced by needles opened themselves and I let out a dry cough.

"You're finally awake."

Unfamiliar room, unfamiliar person and expected turnouts.

"Why am I still alive?"

"Huh, that's because I saved you. You know, you shouldn't just end your life so quickly."

"Where do I go from here?"

"The Hidden Leaf, I'm sure you can find something that'll make you wanna stick around."

"Hidden leaf…"

"Yea, that place is great! And don't worry I'll especially excuse my duties to take a beautiful miss like you there."

I have been thinking a lot about myself since that person died.

I have been very selfish recently.

I cowardly called for help when I decided to join that person.

Where will this perverted man take me?  
Will it be a serene world?

"Aaah, I wonder"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Continue?

"So, where are you from?"

"A world that is darker than black but happier than heaven."

"Care to explain?"

"It is like a caste system. Those at the bottom suffer to provide for those who rule at the top. Tell me about your world."

"I am a travelling ninja, who writes novels about my journeys."

Images formed in my mind of places around the world. Everyone was painted with precision and we were the stars. Yes, I often dream of different lives with that person always by my side. The ends of my lips curved into the shape of a crescent moon.

"The life of a travelling ninja is more enjoyable than one of royalty."

"Huh?"

"Tell me, what is there to live for if one can only dream of an enjoyable life?"

"Live to achieve that dream."

"Then I give up! Our dreams can't be accomplished anymore. Hahahahaha! All that talk about being ninja is bullshit."

Why am I so afraid? Why didn't I just kill myself in secret? Calling upon this man was useless, useless, Useless!

"Can I get your name before I leave this story?"

"The name's Jiraiya, and I have nothing else to say to a coward who would give up so easily because life is hard."

Words so cruel yet so true…

* * *

Thank you for reading. Have a nice day/night/evening wherever you are. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	4. Why?

The sky was no longer coloured in vibrant tones, no, instead it was attacked by an ominous grey. I could feel it, I don't know why but I felt a killing intent that whitewashed the one 'we' had faced before. Just as that time an excruciating pain radiated my body. I was being ripped in half, I know I was, and there was no other explanation.

Without realizing it I took off. The 'thing' I felt that had a killing intent was definitely a monster, or was it? It wasn't close either. The distance was wider than two great cornfields.

Dust glided and trees bowed before me as I galloped towards my purpose in a faultlessly straight course. What was carrying me? How did I get here? Why am I still here? PLEASE ANSWER ME.

I arrived.

The bridge that was held high above the water I skimmed upon held my purpose. The world around me was damp and dreary. But this wasn't my focus. My focus was on the presence inside of that strange ice dome sitting on the bridge.

Every cell of my body tingled as I touched the ice. My tightly baled fist broke the ice. It screamed as I continued to massacre it. My hands bled but I couldn't be stopped. My target gazed ferociously at me.

"What the-

My fingers one after another curled around his neck. The ominous but soothing red heat that surrounded him started to engulf me. This euphoric feeling of butterfly's flitting in my stomach, the pumpkin pie I shared with him…My arms wrapped around this stranger. Crashing, a shrill scream, I could hear it all but the person on my mind was the person so far gone. This person before me, why am I here? This euphoric feeling ended and my mind calmed.

"W-who are you?"

The world around me started to twist. I felt it at the pit of my stomach. I don't know what happened next. Hopefully I went into an endless sleep. That is what I wished for. I know he is waiting for me.

Will I finally be able to go to that person?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :D**


	5. Krishna

"What are you doing? Hey!"

There is a blur of colours that faintly paint a photograph.

"Hey are you…okay?"

"It hurts."

A burden is holding me by the arms.

It won't let me go.

"Huuaah, who did this to you?"

"Mother…b-but it's okay! Sh-she said I'll be stronger…and we'll be able to leave. I can protect you."

The sensation is sincere; I can feel the squeeze he gave to her. It was like hot coffee on a feared winter night.

"NO! NO! NO! I HATE THIS….seeing you like this. Krishna?"

That girl gave an emotionless smile. It yanked at my heart, my eyes started to sting and in an instant snow fell and blurred my vision.

"Theodore!"

"You're finally awake. Are you alright?"

The sound of my heart beat pounded in my ear like festival music. A white room that brought along unpleasant memories-

I shrieked.

"H-hey!"

Breaking the chains attached to my arms, I am free. Who is touching me? It's her! She's dragging me back. No! Not again, it's scary, please let me go, no more, NO M-

"Please calm down, it's alright we're not going to hurt you."

Around me there are humans of unique appearances. Standing tall was a man with flamboyant aged hair, another stood short with blonde hair and a ginger ensemble. Gloomy hair, slouched with both hands in pockets an annoyed face described the boy who stood in a corner. Even more guests walked in, one with hair related to a Sakura tree and a nurse with coffee hair and voluptuous curves.

"Now that you seem relaxed, what is your name?"

"Krishna"

"Wow, that sure is a strange name huh Kakashi-sensei"

"Now, now don't be rude Naruto."

The questions I am about to ask. I hope I am answered this time.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha."

"Why?"

"Well, hehe about tha-

"I'll tell you. You barged in outta nowhere, hugged me and passed out. Oh yeah and you destroyed the whole place including Haku!"

"Shut up Naruto. The reason we brought you here was because your arms were burned and we had to get medical attention quick."

Indeed she was right. Together my left and right arms were bandaged.

A minor jolt shot through my mind. There was a hostile intent in this room. It was miles smaller than the previous, but it was there. It came from the corner. Our eyes met and I narrowed mine ferociously in defense. Why?

"Now that, that is out of the way, my name is Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"…Sasuke Uchiha."

I'm too fixed into this script; it's time to flip it. I extend my legs and rest the weight of my body on them. I request for my clothes when I felt a draft run up along my vertebral.

"You can't leave with those wounds."

"I have someone I must meet."

"They can wa-

"No, I'm going now. I will not waste another second."

"Then, where is this person. I can get them for you."

"You are not ready to go to where that person is. But I am, I…know it"

Listen to yourself Krishna!  
How foolish you sound.  
How foolish you are...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!** .


	6. Denial and Acceptance

'Do you hear that?'

'Krishna come here I have an announcement!'

'I don't either.'

What happened to the vibrant colour that painted my world? That's right, it disappeared. No, it was never there.

Who was that again? Troubled by my own selfishness, I think I'm starting to forget.

Where was I right now? The loneliness of my heart.

Who is talking to me? Me.

Shut up. Why am I hiding from the truth?

Shut up. Why don't I just disappear?

Shut up. SHUT UP?! You know the truth! Stop running away, is that all you are good for? Stop thinking about yourself you selfish fuck! What happened to the times WE spent to-

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"A-are you okay? Hello?"

"W-where am I?"

"You are still in the hospital, don't worry."

The scene seemed to be reset with minor changes. This time there was only two people in the cold bright room. I don't quite remember his name but I think he called himself Tanashi. The one with grey hair. But there was someone else I didn't recognize. That is to be expected. I haven't recognized anything around me these past few weeks that I've been travelling. I travelled by myself, correct?

"I was told that your name is Krishna? My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the third Hokage of Konoha"

The wrinkles on his face moved in synchronization as he spoke.

"Where are you from?"

"Why is this information important to you?"

"You're quite young and I'd like to know why you're traveling on your own."

I was travelling on my own wasn't I. Why? Yes, it was because I wanted to die. Why? It hurts to think about it. I'll ignore it. This is for the best.

"I want to disappear."

They looked shocked by what I said. The words I said, I'm still not sure why. Maybe you know. If so, can you tell me? No answer. Just like always.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

I don't want to know.

"W-where are you from, do you have parents?"

"Parents…oh yes. Father, he's caught up in satisfying every noble for an easy payment of 10,000 ryo and mother."

My hands forcefully intertwined.

"It's out of love' she says, 'You'll have the power to protect him…him…HIM?"

Who is he? Do you know him? NO! Don't tell me. I don't want to know him, I just want to disappear.

"Him?"

No stop it, why are there tears. I don't know him, so why are there tears?

"He was my best friend…"

Stop

"We travelled together to find freedom."

STOP!

"He died."

I slowly stood up and realized what I had said. I looked around me and saw nothing but an open window. There he was. His long brunette hair danced beautifully with the wind. It was like always, he still wore that patched up jumper. I held my hand out to him and he smiled. That crooked smile comparable to a crescent moon. I always sniggered at it. His cat shaped eyes, pupils the colour of golden honey, he looked stunning in the setting sun. I touched the window sill coming face to face with him before he disappeared.

'Disappear'

I knew the strangers in this room would hinder me. They know nothing of my pain so why would they interfere? Without giving them a chance I jumped. This was it; I was finally going to meet him.

Theodore!

..*ep*  
…*bee*  
…..*beep*  
…..*Beep*

I slowly open my eyes to be met with a brightly lit room. It was the same scene as before. It was the same scene as before! I bolted up but was immediately restrained by unfamiliar hands.

"Why am I alive?"

"Even we don't know that. You fell from the fifth story and yet you're still breathing!"

The nurse spoke to me in a questioning voice as she gazed down at me. My whole body burned and I ceased my struggling.

"Krishna."

I heard Tamaki's voice.

"The hokage has asked me to continue questioning. Your full cooperation is needed. If you fail to comply punishment will be in order. I can take it from here, you are all dismissed"

This situation, everything is happening so fast. What is going on?

"Where are you from?"

I was averse to answering but the scowl he gave would terrify anyone.

"A small village within the land of tea. Is that i-

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did you le-

"I wanted freedom, freedom to choose what I wanted to do and who I wanted to be."

"Who is the person you traveled with?"

"He was my best friend and the reason why I even left that small farm in the first place. W-we were going to break free and become ninja like the ones we always saw from time to time. But, I wasn't able to protect him, we didn't know anything about the outside world. We had a goal and now it's gone. The only freedom is death itself. That is clear to me, is what I want to believe"

"It's not your fault."

"What?"

"It's not your fault that he died."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about us. You don't know how important he was to me."

"Look kid you're not the only one in this world that has problems. You said you were going to be ninja, you wanted freedom and yet here you are trying to kill yourself. You'd selfishly let your friend die in vain without accomplishing what you set out to do. No, I don't know anything about you but I do know one thing. Holding onto the past and blaming yourself is worthless and a disservice to your friend. Achieving freedom by death is cowardly. You look like you've already recovered so get dressed and meet me outside in 5 minutes or else."

Is he right? We always wanted freedom, so why must it only be me. Am I not betraying Theodore by achieving freedom without him? Why is the answer so complicated and why do I seem so wrong. I am unsure but I'll keep going. This decision feels rushed but all the arrows are pointing in this direction. I'm sorry for denying your existence Theodore and I promise to carry out our dream.

I raised my head as tears fell from my eyes.

"I never was good at making decisions huh?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) 


	7. A change in the Script

I opened the door to a new path wearing my dated rugged blue jumper, white tea-shirt and sandals.

"I have relayed the information to the hokage. Until a decision is made I am in charge of watching over you."

"Why must I be watched over? I am more than capable of managing myself."

"You displayed an unbelievable healing power and you managed to come into contact with the ninetail's chakra. I was ordered to ensure that you do not leave this village."

I furrowed my brows to show my disapproval. Why must I be chained down once again? No, this is only temporary. I'll play along for now.

"Are there any inns? I still have a bit of money to last me."

"Don't worry you'll be staying with me free of charge."

He said it with a grin and I scowled. He seemed to nervously scratch the back of his head. I stepped a bit to the left away from him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not really that strict."

"No. Thank you. The words you said to me allowed me to face the truth and look towards a new light. I am very grateful Mr. Takumi."

"Takumi?"

His eyes squinted together and wrinkles formed on his mask. He started to giggle and I frowned even more. What is wrong with him? Is this how the people of Konoha behave?

"My name is Ka-ka-shi. How did you get Takumi?"

"Oh, I was wrong, I am sorry Ka-ka-shi…it rolls off the tongue nicely."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Why are you frowning, did I say something wrong."

"No, don't worry about it."

After another minute and .6 seconds of walking we had finally come to a stop. It was a quiet neighborhood and each house was quite a distance from then next. The house we were in front of was a simple yet elegant Asian styled house.

"It's been quite a while since I've lived here and since my apartment is way too small we'll be living here for the time being."

"No, I don't want to be a bother. As I said, I have mo-

"It's fine."

"I am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"…habit."

"Well, let's go in. Although it might be a little bit dus-ty."

He paused at the last syllable as we entered through the main door. His statement was incorrect. The house was more than 'a little bit dusty'. It could be compared to a haunted house. Spider webs lined the corners of the ceiling and dust stuck to the furniture like glue. The expression 'Kakashi' showed was one that reminded me of Theodore's when he would forget to turn off the tap and flood the bathroom.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing! Uhh, do you have cleaning supplies?!"

He scratched his hair in the same awkward manner as before.

"I can check."

Whilst he roamed the house to find what was needed I opened the windows and doors leading to the backyard. The sun had set and the night sky had begun to become littered with white dots. There are many things in this world that I don't quite understand. Maybe one day I'll come to a conclusion that answers it all.

"I found some things. I don't know if it's enough."

I turned around to see that he was carrying two tin buckets filled with water, three rags and soap.

"For now we should focus on getting the rooms cleaned."

I nodded and followed him through the hallway that passed through the kitchen. Two sliding doors stood opposite one another.

"To the left is my old room, you can stay there and I'll be staying in the room on the right."

"You lived here?"

"Ah yes, I lived here when I was about your age. Enough chit-chat might as well start cleaning."

The words I were about to say were lost when I noticed the distant look in his eyes.

'Look kid you're not the only one in this world that has problems.'

The world doesn't revolve around me.  
What or who does it revolve around? No answer…like always.

The night continued and cleaning was done on my part. I took a step back and scanned the square room. The tatami bed I had laid out was illuminated by the moonlight that entered through the sliding doors which led outside. I exited the room and crossed the hallway to the room opposite mine. Inside was larger than mine and opened sliding doors lined the wall on the opposite end. In the center of the room he laid silently. I grabbed a blanket that was thrown in the corner.

'Why should I care?'

I let out a heavy sigh and draped the blanket over him. That sensation I felt before. The one that burned hotter than a summer sun. It was there and it was more malicious, no, it was different than the one before. My body trembled at its mercy and I began to take steps toward the opened doors. I was one step away from exiting the room when I felt a hand grip mine. I turned to see who that it was Kakashi. The sensation grew stronger, my eyes burned and I had no control. I only wanted to get to whatever it was, why?

"Krishna!"

"L-Let g-o"

I started to pant and I could feel sweat exiting the pores of my skin. Let go of me, let go of me, let go of me-

"Let go of me!"

The hands that restrained me pulled me closer and I continued to gasp for air. I reached forward. I can no longer bear this pain.

* * *

Her eyes had turned yellow and a black streak formed through the center of each pupil. She looked as if she were about to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. What is causing this and exactly what is she? Eventually she passed out and I sighed in relief. But this is strange. Naruto told me that her eyes looked like a fox's' and they had turned red not yellow. What connection does that have to this? I lifted her up and carried her back to the room across the hall. I laid her gently onto the tatami and sat against the wall on the right.

This has been a long day.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!


	8. My Conviction

"-shi"

"-kashi"

"Takashi!"

"Huh, Takashi?"

"There are people who wish to speak with you."

My eyes took a while to adjust to the sunlight that entered the room. Krishna, with a worried expression stood in front of me. I slowly got up, rubbed my eyes and followed behind her as she led me to the living room. 'Is she okay?'

Standing in the living room were two medic ninja and Shikaku of the Nara clan.

"Kakashi, if you don't mind could we step outside there is an important matter we need to discuss."

"Sure."

The two medic ninja, Shikaku and I stepped outside the main entrance leaving Krishna inside by herself. I only caught a glimpse of an angry expression which caused me to worry.

"So, what's this about?"

"Orders from the hokage regarding Krishna."

Many thoughts clouded my mind. 'Did they find her parents and do they know about her power?'

"We have contacted ninja who are in the Land of Tea and they are now searching for Krishna's parents. Also she will no longer be in your custody but in the custody of our medical ninja."

"Why medical ninja?"

"We cannot discuss that with you. We will be taking her immediately."

The medic ninja spoke ceasing the conversation as they began to re-enter the house.

"Doesn't she have a say in any of this?"

"She is under the custody of Konoha until her guardians have been located."

I grumbled to myself as I entered the house to find that she was gone.

"Krishna?"

The doors to the backyard were opened and we ran to them.

"She escaped."

"Thank for stating the obvious."

The nurse glared at me for my comeback.

"There is no time to waste. Search for her."

Shikaku gave the order and we all nodded taking off.

* * *

I managed to escape his backyard by climbing over a fence. I ran non-stop through the streets as fast as I could which was not very fast. The only thing on my mind was their conversation.

They can decide things effortlessly for others without consideration. No, I won't let them take me. I have to get out this village. I will not be made a puppet yet again!

Mother gave me something strange that I don't understand. I am not naïve. The power I have now, I'll use to my advantage. But the problem is how? When _we_ set out for travel we had no idea how we would become ninja or how we would even make it out of the Land Of Tea. I am deeply sorry Theodore I won't hesitate to act anymore.

I turned to my left, entering a forest occupied by tall trees. I knew it wasn't the greatest plan but if I hid well enough maybe I could lose them.

"Huwaah"

*thump*

A sneaky tree root was my downfall. I fell pounding my face onto the cold ground that was littered with fallen leaves.

'I can't stop!'

I pulled myself up when a sharp pain travelled up my body from my left ankle. Gravity seemed to drag me right back down.

What was I to do? I was out of breath, I couldn't go on any further and my ankle wasn't healing.

I started to breathe heavily letting my negative thoughts take over and consume me. In that second I could hear the crunching of leaves behind me. My body was trembling but I crawled forward with all my might, tears tried their best to escape but I didn't let them.

I won't let them!

"Your faces appear so warm and welcoming!"

I pulled myself up and stood on one leg.

"In this world of eat or be eaten!"

I held onto a tree all the while staggering forward.

"Unsuspecting victims who are born into this world to suffer!"

As I staggered forward I could hear leaves crunch behind me.

"To be given hope and have it snatched away reminding you how cruel this world is."

I fell to my knees as I remembered my _hope_. How many persons have had their _hope_ taken away?  
"I'll change it."

I turned my head to reveal my captor. It was Takashi. He stared at me silently with his gravity defying hair.

"This corrupt world filled with hatred will crumble beneath me!"

Kakashi walked over to the 13 year old girl who had been pushed too far.

"I won't let them take you."

He placed his arm on her shoulder as she stood up on her newly healed ankle.

"What?"

She stared him in the eyes.

"I said I won't let them take you. It's the least I could do for you."

"Then promise. Promise me that you won't betray me."

"A ninja never goes back on his word."

"Takashi!"

Kakashi looked at her in a questioning way failing to notice that she had once again forgotten his name. She then nervously asked him her question.

"If it is not much trouble I would like you to teach me the way of the ninja."

She quickly bowed waiting for his response. Kakashi responded with a chuckle.

"Of course no need to be so formal."

Krishna arose and held out her hand. Kakashi stared at it before shaking it.

"Thank you Takashi."

"Takashi? You never get it right."

He ruffled her short messy red hair. She recoiled at the action and Kakashi immediately apologized.

"Well let's go. I have a lot of explaining to do and the chunnin exams are about to begin.*sigh*"

Krishna placed a hand on her hair as she stood in a daze.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"I'm sorry, coming."

'…Theodore please watch over me.'

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! 3**


	9. The Truth

"What?"

The look on Kakashi's and Krishna's face was confusion. Three minutes into to the past will put this chapter into drive.

"Isn't it an inconvenience to help a stranger?"

* * *

Krishna questioned as both her and Kakashi walked up the steps to the Hokage's tower.

"Only when I don't want to."

Krishna frowned at his sarcastic remark as they reached the door. Kakashi stopped to look down at her as she spoke.

"I still can't accept that you are willing to help me. Is there something you'll gain from this?"

"Are you a mind reader?"

"Please answer me."

"There are people in this world who are good and there are people who are bad. You just have to find the good. It's as simple as that."

She contemplated his words as they entered the room.

'Such an over-thinker.'

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Lord Hokage I am requesting to be Krishna's permanent guardian until she is able to return home."

Hiruzen, the third Hokage gave Kakashi a questioning look.

"Is this a joke Kakashi?"

"Huh?"

"You're already her guardian aren't you?"

"Didn't you send Shikaku and two medic ninja to receive her this morning?"

"Shikaku left on a mission two days ago."

"What?"

"What is this about Kakashi?"

Kakashi went on to explain the event that took place earlier. The inhabitants of the room were confused but the Hokage thought on his feet and opened his mouth to try and put and explanation to the situation.

"It seems there are intruders in Konoha and Krishna is their target."

Krishna bit her onto her thumbnail as she came to a conclusion.

'I can't stay here. Dammit! It was beginning to work out. Is there no place in this world I can hide?' Thoughts raged in her head and she failed to notice the Hokage's appeal to her.

"Krishna?"

She finally shot up and nodded.

"Do you have a clue to who is after you?"

"My m-

"Lord Hokage!"

She was interrupted as a very noticeable character barged into the room. Her hair was purple and wild. Two other ninja of the village stepped in behind her.

"What is it?"

"It's about the chunnin exams. Contestants were found dead outside of The Forest of Death."

"What about the exams. The contestants are in danger."

Kakashi piped in as he began to feel concern for his young team of three.

"The contestants are arriving slowly to the arena but there are ninja looking for the other contestants and those that may have been attacked."

The hokage thought about the information he had received and stood up.

"Kakashi, we are going to the arena. Anko, the intruders are also after Krishna, you will be in charge of watching her this evening."

Kakashi tried to protest but the Hokage quickly pulled him out of the room along with him. The Hokage did it for good reason and Kakashi knew but he didn't want to leave the timid girl alone. He sighed before turning to Krishna.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Without realizing it Krishna was smiling. It was a feeling she only felt when Theodore was alive. Maybe she'd believe his words.  
Maybe there is love in this world and maybe just maybe it _is_ greater than hate. She shook the thought out of her head and faced Anko.

"W-well, my name is Anko Mitarashi, what's your name?"

"Krishna."

"Hmm, what about your last name?"

"I don't know my last name."

"Well, is there anything you'd like to do?"

"I-if it isn't too much. C-ould you teach me combat?"

She said it quickly and looked down avoiding Anko's gaze. Anko gave a hearty laugh as she wrapped her arm around Krishna's shoulder.  
"Of course, of course."

Krishna was shocked. She didn't expect the answer to be yes. 'Maybe it's just the people of this village.' She thought as both her and Anko headed out followed by the other two ninja.

* * *

"You have a lot of stamina. Do you exercise regularly?"

"I work from morning to evening, digging, planting, watering, harvesting 7 days a week for almost 3 years."

"Well that explains your outfit. But you have a long way to go. Your defense is amazing, your attack not so much. Are you sure you haven't trained before?"

"I only ever fought on the street to protect my friend. I don't remember having fought in a professional environment"

"Well, let's get back to work."

Krishna nodded with determination.

The sun was starting to set and the chunnin exam preliminaries were over. Krishna sat at the window seat in a barbeque restaurant.

"Soooo, what do you like to do Krishna?"

Krishna was brought out of her melancholy by the question. She was still uncomfortable by her surrounding but still gave thought and an answer to the question.

"My favorite thing to do…I felt the most happiest when I sang and rapped with…Theodore."

"Theodore?"

Anko saw that she hit a soft spot and tried to take her words back but Krishna shook her head and looked up with a forced smile.

"Theodore was my _hope_. He died because I wasn't strong enough to protect him."

"W-well could you share some of your music with me?"

Krishna blushed and Anko laughed. Krishna had come to learn that Anko was a very outgoing person which completely caught her off guard. But it was soothing and somehow it reminded her of Theodore. He always tried his best to cheer her up.

"Come ooooooon, don't be embarrassed. I promise I won't laugh."

"You already laughed!"

Anko stuck out her tongue and Krishna threw her chopsticks.

"It seems you two are getting along. Looks like I didn't need to worry."

Kakashi stepped up to their booth with his signature smirk. Krishna quickly turned her gaze towards the window embarrassed about her lax behavior.

"I hope you guys don't mind if we join you."

"No problem Kakashi just as long as you're paying."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as Sasuke moved to sit near Krishna avoiding Anko's boisterous personality. Sakura quickly sat next to him before Kakashi could.

Naruto sat next to Anko followed by Kakashi.

The short cute waiter walked over to take their orders when Krishna decided to focus her attention on the people around her.

"So Krishna are you gonna be a part of the village now? What do you do? Are you gonna be a ninja?"

Naruto immediately began his game of 20 questions and Krishna tried her best to answer.

"Uuh, umm I don't know, I mean I don't do anything yet maybe I'll figure it out and I do wish to be able to call myself a ninja."

Naruto grinned as he got ready to give his usual speech.

"Well IIII-'m gonna be the Hokage and everyone will respect me, Believe It!"

"Oh come on Naruto we've heard this speech a million times already. We get it."

Sakura chimed in and Naruto laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his hair. The waiter returned with plates of uncooked meat. Naruto drooled receiving another scolding from Sakura.

'What is this? It feels weird.'

I looked down at my hands that were on my knees to avoid their attention.

"You know Kakashi, Krishna is really amazing she'll make a great ninja."

"How so?"

"Her defense skills are amazing it's like she can predict what you're going to do before you do it."

I could feel Anko's suffocating stare. I knew what she was up to. What have I gotten myself into?

"That's amazing Krishna. Also we'll be training away from the village for a month."

I raised my head quickly and looked at him.

"We'll?"

"Yes, _we_ includes you, Sasuke and myself."

I looked towards Sasuke as Naruto started to whine. He stared back at me with a condescending look. Even I had a fighting spirit and to look away meant I lost. I can't lose anymore I've made my decision. And so we began a pointless stare off of dominance.

"Come on guys let's get along." Kakashi quipped as he tried to break up the two. Naruto and Anko instead cheered on Krishna whilst Sakura glared.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't have to answer your question."

And yet I always ask questions myself always looking for an answer. Do you have it yet?

The night went on and Kakashi finally separated the two. Anko ran up to Krishna who was heading home with Kakashi. Krishna turned around and Anko kneeled down to her height.

"Krishna, listen to me good. If you eeever need someone to talk with just call me okay? If you don't I'll hunt you down. You are not alone you big dummy so smile."

Krishna looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"Anko…can I trust you?"

"Of course we're friends you big idiot!"

Anko ran off and Krishna turned to look at Kakashi.

"Is this the good you talked about?"

Kakashi nodded and ruffled her already messy hair.

"Yes it is and also you need a new outfit. There are holes all over your jumper. How long have you had it?"

"3 years."

* * *

"It looks great!"

"Kakashi-sensei can we get going now?"

"We're going now Sasuke you should learn to have patience."

Sasuke groaned as Krishna walked out wearing short black pants with a long sleeved purple shirt and black sandals. Her short, red, messy hair complimented her red eyes and sun-kist skin.

"Here is your final touch."

Kakashi said as he handed her a small pouch.

"It's my old kunai set, don't worry I'll teach you how to use it so let's get a move on."

"T-thank you Takashi! I'll make sure to repay you for y-

"Nonsense, let's go."

Kakashi then thought back to what she called him and sighed. 'When will she ever get it right?'

The three of us had finally set up camp outside of the village and I was beginning to feel on edge. Mother is definitely looking for me and I know she's angry. I don't want to go back to the Land of Tea yet. When I return it will be with power then I'll comme-

"Krishna are you listening?"

I looked down at Kakashi who had taken a seat on the logs we arranged in front of the fire. I immediately cleared my mind and sat on the log opposite him.  
"Y-yes I apologize."

"You two have been quiet since this trip started. For the rest of the evening I'll let you two get to know each other."

Niether of us spoke a word and I noticed Kakashi pull a small green book out of his pouch. Without looking up words came from his mouth.

"None of you gets dinner if I don't hear a conversation… this generation."

I paid no mind to his words. I had spent many nights without food. On the other hand I noticed Sasuke's face contort. He then sighed and looked straight at me.

"What's the real reason as to why you're here?"

Why this question again? Even I don't know the reason I ended up here. Konoha was our ultimate destination but I had no way of finding it, I left our map and supplies behind when he…

"It was pure coincidence."

Yes it was a coincidence that I ended up at that bridge. Yet he didn't look satisfied with that answer.

"Why was it a coincidence?"

"My friend and I originally planned to head to Konoha and I got _lost_ on my way."

"Why were you headed to Konoha?"

I thought I was the one who asked a lot of questions. What is his deal? Why does he look so angry at the world? Has he been hurt? But he lives in such a thriving village. I'll answer him and be done with it.

"I hope you don't have any plans because this might be a long story. My friend and I were child workers on a rice farm. The days were long, the hours were harsh and life was grim. I never knew there was happiness in the world until he showed me. I wanted to achieve an everlasting happiness with him. As I travelled to the inner city I would always overhear conversations from the ninja who visited on missions. Most of them were from Konoha. They spoke highly of their family life and how they couldn't wait to get home. We both wanted to be able to say 'I'm home' with a smile. Two years later we finally escaped but unfortunately…..

I could feel the tears pouring down my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"He died and I fell into a great depression. I didn't know where I was or if I even wanted to be in this world anymore. I blacked out and when I awoke I was at the hospital. I'll say this again. I will change this world; no one should have to endure such pain because of the selfishness of others."

I stared in his eyes and I'm sure he could see my anger and frustration by the look of his shocked expression.

"Let me ask you this, why do you walk around with an expression full of hatred for this world."

He regained his composer and slicked his hair back with his hand.

He told me his story of losing his entire family by the hands of his brother that he seeks revenge upon. I already know what it is like to have someone important taken away and I also know loneliness. Every day of my life since he passed away has been loneliness. It's such a shame that we are the ones who suffer based on actions not prompted by our own hands.

"Do you have a family?"

He asked me and I thought of the word, the concept. 'Family.' I frowned.

"My father is an escort and he rarely spoke with me. My mother…she's insane a mad scientist caught up in her crazy experiments. I am her biggest project and I fear she isn't done with me. It would be exquisite to experience being the child of a loving family."

Somehow I felt that the burdensome weight on my shoulders had been lifted. I tapped my face with both hands and stared at him. I remembered what both Theodore and I did to keep our spirits high. I held my fist out to him and he gazed at it for a second before connecting his with mine.

"Maybe just _maybe_ there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I wish you good luck on your journey Sasuke"

* * *

Thank you for reading! 3


	10. A New Era

Two weeks had passed since they arrived when an interesting character paid Kakashi, Krishna and Sasuke a visit. His purpose was to intimidate the Uchiha boy but that…was a mistake. The spotlight was no longer on him but on our mysterious protagonist.

The shear amount of power she emitted was startling. Chakra the colour of death swirled around her small frame. She struggled to restrain herself. Her once rose coloured eyes turned a deep yellow with a four point star in the middle, a single dot at each crevice.

"Sasuke get back. I'll handle this."

Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized Krishna had disappeared from her previous spot leaving behind dust as evidence.

She was fast but Gaara's sand was faster. Gaara of the sand; a fellow competitor in the chunnin exams. With red hair that rivaled Krishna's and cold green eyes.

His sand tightened around her waist leaving her hands inches away from his neck-her target. Her chakra then began trailing up his sand into his ears, nose and mouth-suffocating him. Kakashi froze in place as Gaara's chakra was pulled away from him and towards Krishna. Blue changed to red and Gaara's appearance started to shift into a more feral one.

"Gaara!"

A yell from the distance broke Kakashi's confusion. A gust of wind took Krishna by surprise, blowing her a few feet back from Gaara who fell to the floor soon after. The girl with puffy twin-pony tails grabbed Gaara and quickly poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi made haste, quickly performing a clone jutsu, restraining Krishna and sedating her. His clone immediately disappeared as it was burned by the chakra surrounding her. Sasuke walked over as Kakashi caught Krishna. The chakra around her body now disappeared giving Kakashi a bit of relief.

 _'That stupid boy allowing MY power to be seized by some scrawny midget.'_

* * *

A month had passed and both Sasuke and Krishna's training had progressed smoothly. Sasuke had managed to learn but not perfect the chidori-a move that creates the sound of a thousand chirping birds. On the other hand Krishna had learned the basics of combat such as attack, defense and counter-attacking.  
In short, training was done and it was time for Sasuke to put his jutsu to test in the final match of the chunnin exams.

"Good luck Sasuke."

The conceited boy smirked blocking her goodwill with a wall of arrogance. Krishna didn't mind, it was his personality and she held great respect for his determination this past month.

Krishna entered the stands of the arena as Kakashi and Sasuke poofed to the fighting ground. The arena went wild and Krishna's eyes widened when Gaara appeared. She stepped back, turning to get away from the arena when Naruto called out to her. She turned thinking his voice was right behind her but he was actually 10 seats down.

She had no time to chat. She walked down the stairs and was quickly met with Kakashi. He noticed her eyes and quickly escorted her out of the arena when an explosion was heard farther into the village.

* * *

She sat shaking with her knees pulled close to her chest. Kakashi had trusted her safety to a shelter and rushed back to the stadium. The civilians stayed away from the girl whose body started to be surrounded by black chakra.

'Fight it.'

She slowly picked herself up and steadied her breathing. The people in the room gasped moving even further away.

Unable to contain her urges, she walked out of the shelter when a giant snake fell in front of her.

"Hey little girl get back inside it's dangerous out here!"

She trudged past the snake, climbing onto a roof from a wall. She did her best to jump from each roof almost losing her balance on the way. The command that was wired into her system couldn't be ignored no matter how hard she fought against it. She started to run, faster, then faster jumping off of a building and onto a tree branch.

* * *

 _"You brat. Thinking you could go head to head against my main power. You've only gotten a taste of my power and you can't control it. Bwahahahaha!...But still, even though you are not a jinchuriki you can still detain the power of a tailed beast. You humans..."_

 _Krishna sat with her knees pulled to her chest on the cold floor. The one tailed demon was chained to the ground in front of her. She was shaking, unable to control herself._

* * *

"Krishna!"

She pummeled a disfigured Gaara to the ground. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were equally surprised by her appearance. She bared raccoon like ears and sharp claws, her eyes held the four point star once again.

She pinned him to the ground but his sand quickly wrapped around her all the way to her neck. She only growled and black chakra engulfed both her and Gaara's body. Before she could steel more of the one tail's chakra Gaara began to transform, his power now overwhelming hers. The One Tailed Raccoon was now present and furious.

Flung into the air, her demise was near. Thrown to the ground like a ragdoll. Naruto acted quickly summing his amphibian friend Gamakichi. He caught her before she reached the ground, falling in the process. The force of falling so fast had knocked her unconscious.

"Alright Gamakichi, I've got a plan!"

* * *

"I'm only going for a walk."

"Kakashi-sensei told me not to let any of you out of my sight."

"It is fine Sakura."

"What-eeever, you two heard right. I am _not_ responsible for this."

I waved to Kakashi's team of three as I left the hospital room. I sighed in relief after breathing in the fresh evening air.

* * *

I walked into town taking in the sounds of everyday life in Konoha. It was like a brilliant pop tune compared to Land of Tea which was a depressing blues. I passed a window and noticed my grooving reflection. My head bopped slowly from left to right. I looked up at the shop sign that read in bold letters 'Hidden Soul Café'. A beautiful sound gave me goose bumps, I felt at ease.

I entered the door; the first thing to catch my attention was the small stage at the end of the room. A bar lined the left wall and scattered about were lounge chairs, sectionals and circular tables. The room was painted with dark reds, oranges and mahogany wood.  
I stood in the back watching as a lady dressed in a luxurious red dress sang to the beat of song. The people in the room who were scattered about enjoyed her melody and so did I.

-2 hours Later-Song-(Nina Simone, Feeling Good)

I don't know how many hours passed but I felt the music and even started to dance along. People of all ages smiled and danced. If Theodore was here he would laugh at my behavior like he always did.

-6 hours later-

Song after song I failed to notice the time and when I finally gazed at the grandfather clock next to the bar I froze. Without a second to waste I burst out of the door and back down the street which had been cleared with only street dogs and drunken men present.  
Wait a second. Why am I getting worked up for no reason I mean it is not like Takashi cares if I'm out late. I'm being irrational; we're not friends…even so-

"Hey watch where you're going."

I looked up and out of my thoughts to be met with the person I had trained with the past month. I quickly apologized like always when I noticed a bag on his shoulder. Now that I analyzed his features and body language I could tell that he was tense.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"You look stressed, is this really your only course of action?"

He nodded looking at her with a stronger more focused expression.

"You know my story well and I know yours. We have choices in life to make and right now this choice will set the stage to completing my goals."

"You'd even abandon the safety of this village?"

"I can't be sheltered forever. I have to get stronger."

I nodded holding out my fist. He connected his and I looked into his eyes with a fierce glare.

"You're lucky I didn't decide to foil your plans and stop you tonight."

"Hmph as if you could."

"You'll eat your words U-chi-ha. Don't think I'm here to relax, I have my own goals. But, don't forget that I'm here and I'm willing to help if you need anything. I'll correct this world so that there are no more cases like mine or yours."

"Later brat."

"Later."

* * *

I tiptoed from the back of the yard and expected to get into my room unnoticed. Of course it did not go as planned. Takashi startled me with his angry glare instead.

"H-hey."

"Hey? Didn't I tell you to stay put, what if something bad happened to you? Do you know how worried I was, you are such a little brat you know that-

A smile sneaked its way onto my face and I ran over to Kakashi and hugged him. He stopped, grumbled then returned my hug. I mean he didn't have to be worried about me. I wouldn't have cared at all but it doesn't mean that I have to be ungrateful.

"Kakashi, thank you…for everything."

-The story had been set in place.-

 _Next time-'Homecoming'_

 _Thank you for reading._


	11. Homecoming

Two and a half years later in Konoha

* * *

"Aww Krishna you're leaving already?"

"I'll be back on my next free day."

"That'll be in foreeeeever."

Krishna ruffled Ko's hair triggering him to recoil and fold his arms in protest. Ko is one of the children of the Hidden Leaf's orphanage. He has brown hair, eyes and many freckles.

"Don't be a brat Ko. Krishna has important stuff to do. She _is_ a ninja after all."

Ko stuck his tongue out at Aiko whilst Krishna giggled. A plump lady with light brown hair walked over to Krishna holding an envelope, an excited grin on her face.

"What is it "

"Read it and you'll see."

Krishna took the letter and read aloud.

 _Dear :_

 _The Accounts Administration of the Leaf has reviewed your requests of a Cooking, Art and Music facility for the 'Second Chance Orphanage'. A music facility has been approved. However, if the children of the orphanage can successfully showcase their music skills by the end of the year a Cooking facility will be worked upon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _5_ _th_ _Hokage Lady Tsunade_

The children in the orphanage cheered and bombarded Krishna with hugs. grinned brightly at all of the smiling faces.

"Thank you Krishna, without your help this orphanage would still be full of sad faces. This aunt is truly grateful."

"D-on't mention i-t" She replied struggling to break free from the children.

"Guys I've got to go, Kakashi will be angry with me if I arrive late again."

"Thank you Krishna!"  
A smile positioned itself on her face as she left the open doors. She reminisced about the first time she found the place. It was neglected by the Leaf's government but because of her protests and demands it is finally functional and the children are happier than ever. She took a deep breath and began to walk, the wind blowing through her messy red fro that held a blue dragonfly pin at the left side.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk. What kind of child makes their parent wait?"

"That'd be you Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah, she sure did learn it from you."

"Come on guys."

Krishna walked into the training grounds to be met by Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto.

"Naruto, long time-

"No see."

He finished her sentence returning a fist bump. They looked each other up and down, analyzing every changed detail.

Krishna was no longer small and scrawny but curvaceous and muscular. Her outfit was also different. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with light blue fitted pants and black sandals.

On the other hand Naruto was no longer short and adolescent instead he grew taller with very mature and masculine features. His orange jumpsuit was upgraded to black and orange with black sandals.

After the interrogation they both gave each other an approving nod.

"Okay, okay you can chat later but right now I have important news."

The three of them gathered around Kakashi, listening closely.

"As of today Sakura, Naruto and Krishna are now team Kakashi, with me as leader of course."

The three cheered and Krishna hugged Kakashi.

"My first time being in a team and with the people I love. Thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and patted her hair. She stood back as he made another announcement.

"Because of this you'll be taking the bell test."

* * *

"Start"

Sakura poofed away in a cloud of smoke whilst Naruto quickly made hand signs. Krishna pulled out a kunai, defending Naruto from behind.

"This again Naruto?"

Multiple shadow clones of Naruto appeared and attacked Kakashi who in turn blocked and evaded. Krishna took his opening and attacked with her kunai. Kakashi whipped around just in time to block with his own.

"Would you really hurt me?"

"N-no"

Kakashi's clone took advantage of her distracted state to land a kick from behind. Kakashi stepped out of the way as she fell across the ground.

"C'mon Krishna, I'm the enemy right now."

Naruto went to attack when Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura jumped out of her hiding space. Krishna picked herself up with a dissatisfying look grazing her features when a rumbling erupted. The source was Sakura. Her magnificent strength managed to crumble the ground beneath her. Kakashi, Krishna and Naruto gasped at her strength.

"I knew Lady Tsunade was training you but….not like this, amazing."

Sakura continued her assault, charging Kakashi she prepared to strike but he quickly jumped out of the giant crater. Krishna swiftly made hand-signs to attack.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Water style: Water Dragon!"

The two jutsu collided leaving fog. Krishna expeditiously bombarded Kakashi with a high kick to the temple using all of her weight. Although he blocked the blow it still impacted him causing him to fall back. She smirked as she whipped her leg around and crashed it into his stomach with full force.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as he swiped the bells from Kakashi. He stared amazed by both Sakura and Krishna. He wasn't the only one who improved.

Kakashi groaned as he got up and stared at his celebrating team. Although he was in pain he couldn't help but feel proud of them.

"That means you owe us ramen Kakashi!"

Kakashi grimaced pulling money out of his pouch.

"You'll have to go without me. I need some rest."

"Hehe sorry Kakashi. See you at home."

"Yea, yea just don't be late."

* * *

"Ramen~ Ramen~Ramen~"

"I guess one thing hasn't changed."

"I can't help it Sakura. Oh yeah, Krishna I didn't know you met the pervy sage."

"Pervy who?"

"Jiraiya."

"Oh…right. We don't really get along well."

"Naruto, is that you?"

"Shikamaru! You haven't changed at all!"

"Still as loud as ever huh? Hey Krishna,Sakura"

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey."

Soon Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji and Lee showed up. They all entered Ichiraku to eat together. The bar was filled with the laughter of youth a couple minutes later.

"So Krishna, you tell Kakashi about your midnight escapades?" Kiba smirked at Krishna's shocked face whilst the rest of the teens turned to face her.

"Midnight escapades?" Sakura and Ino asked in unison.

"Kiba I'll get you for this later."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You suck."

"Krishnaaaa~" Ino urged.

"What?"

"Didn't you have something to say?" Krishna shook her head in response. She instead took a drink of water, ignoring her peers.

* * *

The street lights were on, the shopping carts were empty, and the moon was high. The 'Hidden Soul Café' was surely hidden tonight. Blinds were shut and the only light came from the inside stage and bar. Center stage a figure outfitted in a shining blue corset, black puffy miniskirt, floral black thigh highs, silver heals and bright red hair. She snapped her fingers and took a deep breathe.

Song: Masquerade Nicki Minaj

Her head started to move as she got into the melody of the song. The lights twisted and changed colour.

Feel the beat at the drum  
Move like you really wanna be number one  
You could beat out the comp  
Run like you really wanna be at the top  
Stop, adrenaline rush cause  
You have been identified as a hustler  
Topic of discussion repeat it like a percussion  
Chuck the deuce up, and tell 'em it's just love

Damn diggity dog  
Let them bums stay mad cause we're living it up  
Shelve tops is on  
And I'm popping, like I'm popping  
Like a popping some corn

And now, I don't wanna take you  
If we fall down  
Don't get upset, and now it's just the beginning  
And we'll figure it out somehow

Right now masquerade, master the merry go round  
Right now masquerade, master the merry go round  
Right, now, it's something you can create  
It's never ever too late  
It's never ever too late  
Right now  
Okay to make a mistake  
Yeah baby this is your day  
It's time to masquerade

Bass bass  
Feel the bass in your face  
Hit the finish line  
First place in the race  
Yes, king kong on your chest  
Running and I'm coming up  
Baton to your left  
Yup, you could be who you want  
You could be who you is  
Never be who you aren't  
Never ever fold under pressure  
Desperate times, get desperate measure

Damn diggity dog  
Let them bums stay mad cause we're living it up  
Shelve tops is on  
And I'm popping, like I'm popping  
Like a popping some corn

And now, I don't wanna take you  
If we fall down  
Don't get upset, and now it's just the beginning  
And we'll figure it out somehow

Right now masquerade, master the merry go round  
Right now masquerade, master the merry go round  
Right, now, it's something you can create  
It's never ever too late  
It's never ever too late  
Right now  
Okay to make a mistake  
Yeah baby this is your day  
It's time to masquerade

Imma call you afro cause you're never bald  
Fuck all you bitches and I'll never call  
Next day, suck my teste  
I ain't playing games  
Bitch but check mate  
Breaker 1 9 _[x3]_  
All my party people let me see ya one time

Right now masquerade, master the merry go round  
Right now masquerade, master the merry go round  
Right, now, it's something you can create  
It's never ever too late  
It's never ever too late  
Right now  
Okay to make a mistake  
Yeah baby this is your day  
It's time to masquerade  
Right now

Applause was heard from all around the café. She gave a quick bow exiting stage with a giant smile on her face until Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Kiba ambushed her.

"You were awesome!"

"Shut up, why are you here? I swear if you tell Kakashi."

"Relaaaax, we just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything illegal."

"Unless her outfit counts as illegal." Kiba chimed in receiving a kick to the leg. Krishna finally sighed and accepted their company.

"All right, since you came all the way here, shall we dance?" She said it with a smirk and they all smiled and accepted her request.

"It's great to be back with you guys."


	12. Team Kakashi To The Rescue!

"-91 92 93 94"

The sun glistened off of Krishna's perspiring body as she performed sit ups. This girl had been exercising for 4 hours and did not look like she had reached her limit yet. Despite only being 16 years of age Krishna was quite toned.

"100!"

She took a deep breath, stood up and stretched just as Kakashi walked over. He reached out for a hug but she refused, crossing her arms.

"I'm very sweaty at th-

He frowned then pulled her toward him anyway. She rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around him.

"Is it so hard to give your _parent_ a hug? What kind of a daughter are you?"

She stepped back, folded her arms again and turned her head in a huff.

"You are _not_ my father Kakashi."

"Ouch, you're so cold."

He smirked at the red tinge on her cheeks.

"Why are you here Kakashi?"

"Oh right! Team Kakashi received its first mission. Lady Tsunade will inform us once we get to the Hokage Tower."

"I need to take a shower first, you can leave before me."

"Sure you don't want to walk together?"

"I'm fine Ha-ta-ke."

"Why can't you be a cute, nice daughter?"

"Bleeeh."

"Fine, fine just don't be late."

* * *

'I haven't heard from him in a while. I wonder if he got into trouble. Shouldn't be, he might be stubborn but he _can_ handle himself…I wonder what my first mission will be. I hope it's in a foreign land. It would be a great achievement to form an organization uniting orphanages. Why don't they have that already? Probably because the four _great_ nations, spend all their money on training ninja for useless battle. I can't believe how much Konoha spends on military training. Speaking of that, if I'm found out I'm dead. Gaah, I hope they can't read minds'.

"What? I don't want this boring mission!"

I walked in just in time to hear Naruto's screams. The room was large with a long table at the end where an irritated Lady Tsunade and a few others sat.

"Hmph the third Hokage was better."

"Shut up Naruto! Apologize for speaking to the Hokage like that."

"Owww sorry, sorry."

I sneaked over and stood to the left of Kakashi who looked concerned for Naruto.

"Fifth Hokage this is urgent!"

"What is it?"

"The Hidden Sand's Kazekage has just been captured by an organization called 'Akatsuki'. The message just arrived!"

I noticed the people around me gasp. But the only thing on my mind at the moment was the surge of chakra the one tails was causing. What set him off this time?

"Okay team Kakashi new mission. Head to the Sand, scout the situation, report and defend."

"Yes Lord Hokage!"

* * *

"Krishna where's your headband?"

My feet halted and I scanned my body using my hands. I always did this. If it wasn't my weapons pouch it was lunch money that I would forget to bring. I have to think of something.

"It's not that important to wear a headband Kakashi."

"Then how are you supposed to be recognized?"

He stared at me with a questioning look and I quickly turned my head away as to avoid his gaze.

"Is being a ninja not about stealth?"

*sigh*

"Okaaay you win, you win. Just don't forget next time alright?"

*hmph*

I felt him ruffle my hair like always and I smiled. I do not care anymore. I trust these people as much as I did Theodore. I'm very grateful of Kakashi. He is really the father I never had. Of course I'll never tell him, that'd be too embarrassing. I recall~

* * *

 _I stared at my hair in discontent remembering what the girls at the barbeque restaurant had whispered. 'Look at her, she looks so wild with that trashy tangled hair.' 'Hey~ don't be rude, I pity the poor, they have to work in fields all day and get stuck with tans. They can't even afford to get their hair straightened done.' *laughs*_

 _I sighed pulling at my stupid hair. Why was I getting so upset about their words? I shouldn't care but yet._

" _Krishna? I'm home."_

 _I looked at the mirror one last time before sighing and exiting my room. He looked at me with a smile and I returned it with a nod._

" _Welcome home."_

" _I bought you something."_

" _What?! I told you n-_

" _Don't worry."_

 _I folded my arms as he pulled a small box out his pocket and walked over. I gave a questioning look when he told me to close my eyes but complied. A pressure was placed on the side of my head and a snapping sound was heard._

" _Open your eyes."_

 _He held a mirror in front of me and I noticed the blue dragonfly pin. It was so beautifully carved. This must be expensive!_

" _How mu-_

" _Doesn't it look great? Especially with your hair, they go well together."_

" _Ha, not on MY hair."_

 _I immediately reached to pull it off when he reached for my hands. He kneeled to my height, staring me right in the eyes as he held my hands._

" _Krishna tell me what's wrong."_

 _I looked at him with a distressed face. Did he overhear those girls as well? This is so embarrassing, he must think I'm pathetic._

" _Nothing is wrong. I'm fine, I-I-I promise."_

" _Is it about what they said?"_

 _I felt tears form in my eyes so I quickly bit my lips to hold them back._

" _You are not ugly Krishna. They haven't seen you smile or laugh, but I have and it is beautiful."_

" _S-hut up Ka-k…"_

" _Tell me what's wrong."_

 _I fell into his arms and cried. How could I let something so trivial affect me? Not again I have to be strong for Kakashi and myself._

" _I-I'm s-orry. It's just that I felt so pathetic in front of you. I don't want to embarrass you who have helped and sheltered me."_

" _Why would I be embarrassed to have to have such a strong willed girl stand beside me?"_

" _T-thank you."_

 _I moved away from him and he wiped my tears._

" _Promise me if there's anything that bothers you, you'll tell me."_

 _I nodded and he smiled._

" _Now, how does strawberry gelatin sound?"_

" _I don't mind."_

 _In a second I was off of the floor and into his arms. I held on tightly as we moved toward the kitchen._

* * *

Despite his laid back attitude Kakashi would make a great parent. I pulled at my hair and internally laughed at myself. How could I ever doubt these luscious locks? Ah and my pin. Every morning I woke up it was the first thing I put on.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing!"

Did I just laugh aloud? Talk about embarrassing myself yet again.

* * *

"Well, are you ready to go?"

Before we could answer Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya walked over to Naruto. It was a bit awkward being around him because of our past encounter. Even though I say this, I still respect his views on life.

I overheard his conversation with Naruto about not using _that_ and how the akatsuki were after him. I was ready to go. Who knows what could be happening to Gaara as we idly chat. Despite our not-so pleasant encounter, learning about his story of loneliness and discrimination had made me even angrier than I was when I heard of Naruto's story. How could someone make such a selfish decision for the innocent and allow them to live a life filled with punishment.

"Are we leaving or having a press conference?"

I had to speak up it was about time we get serious. Naruto stopped his conversation and stared at me. He understood that now was the time to move.

"I understand Jiraiya."

"You've all grown up haven't you?"

We ran out of the gates and into the forest leaving behind Lady Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya.

"Krishna, I'm so-

"Save it. Right now we have to focus on saving Gaara."

"Right!"

* * *

We had been traveling for over 12 hours now and The Sand Village was still another 24 hours away. On our way we had encountered Gaara's older sister Temari. She was shocked to find out about Gaara and Naruto even told her and Sakura about the nine tailed fox sealed within him.

"We should really take a break guys"

I looked at how worn out the others were and stopped. They caught up and stood behind me.

"Since it's late you guys can stop and rest but I'm going ahead."

"No you're not."

"But Kakashi."

"Don't 'Kakashi' me. It's dark and travelling alone is dangerous."

"I can handle myself quite fine."

I took a step forward to leave and gasped as Kakashi caught hold of me and tied me to a tree. I kicked my feet around and tried my best to wiggle out of the situation to no avail.

"You can't do this."

"I just did."

"fuuuuuuuu."

Naruto walked over and smirked.

"This brings back old memories."

What about Gaara? There's no time to rest. When they fall asleep I'll leave and search for him. If the tailed beast is what they're after then there must be a trace of the Raccoons chakra.

* * *

A few hours after convincing Kakashi to fall asleep, I was ready to escape. I closed my eyes channeling both mine and the Raccoon's chakra. It surrounded my body, burning away the rope and part of the tree.

'I hope they didn't hear that.'

With my fingers and toes pointed, in a comical style I sneaked away. I'm sorry for disobeying you Kakashi but there is an important person that needs my help.

* * *

I had been travelling for 2 hours when I sensed a surge of chakra. It must be Raccoon's main power. That means Gaara. I was not so sure because the feeling wasn't as strong or sinister as it always was when there was a tailed beasts' chakra nearby. Although, investigating is better than nothing.

I spun to my right, entering a large field 30 minutes after. In the distance I could see a small village and headed for it.

The village was fast asleep with the exception of a bar that was lit up in neon. The chakra I was sensing came from within. Why would the Akatsuki bring Gaara here?

I walked into the bar eliciting a few gazes from the scruffy, drunken inhabitants. My spotlight was stolen when a crash was heard from the door at the end of the bar. Another crash and suddenly a man flew through the door landing right in front of me. Everyone gasped and ran out the front doors as a boy dressed in white robe attire entered with a harsh glare. It was him who was emitting this chakra!

"I'll give you five seconds. Where is it?"

(5)"I swear I don't have it!"

4

3

The man laid out in front of me looked terrified. I quickly picked him up and jumped to the side as a beam of lightning scorched past our previous location.

"P-please save me miss."

"Let him go or I'll finish you off with him."

What?!

"I don't know why he's after you. But it seems you're at a disadvantage, I'll help."

I jumped back avoiding another lightning attack. I placed the man near the entrance.

"Go."

He scrambled out of the entrance doors as fast as a hedgehog. Without wasting time I charged at my target. He pulled out a katana and I pulled out two kunai. Our weapons collided and I came face to face with my target…

"SASUKE?!"

"Krishna."

We lowered our weapons. He looked so strange. Maybe it was the outfit; it is kind of out there.

"Are you done?"

"No, why were you picking on that poor man?"

"He sells illegal drugs. I was sent to retrieve something he stole. Thanks for making my job harder."

"I apologize."

"I should be asking why _you_ a ninja of The Hidden Leaf is here."

"The Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki. I thought the influx of power I sensed was from him not _you."_

I noticed his expression change from blank to a frown.

"I'm coming with you."

It was my turn to frown.

"I'm with Kakashi and your former teammates. Are you sure this is fine?"

"Then why are you alone right now?"

"I snuck away to search for Gaara."

"Then it's fine. Let's go."

I sighed in annoyance remembering how stubborn he was. He never listens to anyone but himself. Whatever, I took the lead as we exited the town. Night was soon turning into day.

* * *

'Raccoon!'

…

'Hey, listen to me this is about you too!'

He growled as the chains I controlled tightened around him.

'What? What?'

'Where is the other half of your power?'

'Why wou-

I dragged him to the ground and stared right into his left eye challenging him.

'I am not afraid of you human.'

I stumbled back as he snapped at me.

'Your power will be taken by the akatsuki.'

His head shot up and I smirked. I've lived with him long enough and I know he hates being used.

'I don't really mind you and I don't call on you much, but them. They'll flaunt _your_ power as _theirs_.'

He emitted a large growl.

'Where is Gaara?'

'8 miles west. Hurry up.'

'I've got it.'

* * *

"Where is it?"

"8 miles west. We have to move quickly. Can you keep up?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"An arrogant wench or maybe…aha! Traitor!"

I laughed taking off as he grumbled behind me. It wasn't a lie. After all he did leave the village and join the enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi, Temari, Sakura and Naruto travelled at full speed to the Sand. Sakura and Naruto tried their best to comfort their worried sensei.

"She probably made it to the village before us. Have faith in her Kakashi-sensei."

"I know Sakura but-

"If we keep up our pace we'll arrive at the village tonight."

"Kakashi, if it isn't rude of me. May I ask why you care so much about her?"

Kakashi's problems diminished a bit as he reminisced of the time he spent with Krishna. He often spent his days alone. Thinking and fretting over events of the past. Even though his advice to Krishna was to live and move on he was also stuck. Together they learned from each other, took care of each other and lived in the present with each other. Laughing, training and quarrelling, he enjoyed it all.

"Let's just say, we both need each other."

Temari nodded and both Sakura and Naruto smiled at Kakashi's serene expression.

"Okay guys no more breaks let's go!"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.

I wouldn't mind if you reviewed the chapter. I would love to make the story enjoyable for both you and me.

Until next time.


	13. Sasuke&Krishna VS Itachi&Kisame

"We have visitors."

A female member of the Akatsuki stated, alerting the other members. They each stood on a finger of two hands that connected to the Gedo Mazo. Chakra flowed into the mouth from Gaara whom screamed in pain.

"Are they ninja?"

"Yes, there are two ninja heading straight here and someone is tailing them. That person does not appear to be a ninja."

"Itachi, Kisame."

They both nodded disappearing from atop the fingers.

"This will set us back. What a pain."

"Patience."

* * *

I shielded my eyes from the lively sun as we exited the damp and dreary forest. Something was weird; it felt like we were being watched. Just as my suspicion arose a kunai soared past me and I moved to the left to doge it.

"Looks like they found us. No point in running."

"Who said we we're going to run? *che*"

I rolled my eyes, pulling out two kunai of my own. I paid close attention to the surrounding forests. Two persons finally appeared. Wait, why did I say 'finally'? These guys are tough I shouldn't be taking this lightly. Gaara needs me right now and I can't die just yet. Anyways back to them…wait a minute. Does that man have a sharingan? He must be…

I turned to Sasuke who had a furious expression on his face. I reached out to stop him but he dashed away, immediately attacking his brother. I sighed. There is no way he'll win if he cannot concentrate and control his anger.

"You should pay attention!"

I gasped as a large sword that resembled sharp scales descended from above me. I jumped back receiving a slash on my arm. That really hurt and my shirt! I paid 10 ryo for this! What type of blade is that? And why does this person resemble a fish?! My wound started to heal, thank goodness. There's no way I'm going to win with two small kunai.

I gritted my teeth and charged forward. Confidence is key right now. He swung his sword. I took the chance and dashed as fast as I could, landing a liver shot. He stumbled and I sent a hard kick to his wrist. My feet never fail me. He dropped his blade and I charged in again. I kicked with my right leg; he stopped it with his arm countering with a punch. I guarded with my arms wincing as his bare fists collided. I blocked his next punch with my left hand as I sent a fast kick the temple.

"You are not yet ready little brother."

"Shut u-

I dropped and rolled, avoiding fish-man's fist. I stormed over to Sasuke, snatching him away before he was hit by Itachi's fireball jutsu. He breathed hard in my arms and I growled.

"Sasuke wake up, now is not the time!"

His eyes opened again and I sighed placing him down.

"Uchiha concentrate. This is no time to let anger dictate your movements. Don't let this fight be a was-

"Yeah, yea I got it."

I nodded and got back into stance as fish man charged toward me with his large blade in hand. I performed hand signs, focusing my chakra as I did each one.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon"

I performed the technique I modeled after Kakashi's water dragon. But something was weird. His sword…IT'S ABSORBING MY CHAKRA! It started to grow, forming sharp teeth and I started to feel as small as a mouse before it. Chakra is useless, hand to hand is the only way.

I jumped to the left as the sword stretched and lunged at me. I ran towards him but immediately jumped back once the blade attacked. I gritted my teeth at the decision I was about to make. I ran forward again and his blade charged forward. I side stepped to the left blocking it with my arm. I hissed out loud as the skin on my hand was shredded but I didn't waste time. I sped forward landing a barrage of kicks as he dodged with his hands. Black chakra enveloped my legs and this time I made sure to break his wrist. He yelped letting go of his sword. I performed hand signs once again.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon!"

He screamed in agony as flames burned his body. Something else was off. His body started to change. What? I looked closely and in his place laid a ninja from the sand. I turned around to check his blade to see that it had lost its unique appearance.

*lightning noise*

I jumped at the sudden noise. When I looked over at Sasuke he had pierced Itachi through the heart. Black crows suddenly appeared and Itachi had also changed form into a regular ninja.

"What?!"

"It is very strange but I have no time to waste. I'm moving o-n."

There was a prick in my neck and my head started to feel heavy. I struggled to stand and eventually fell to the floor. My vision was blurry and I started to lose my hearing.

"…maru…sent…e…suke…"

I caught a glimpse of familiar black hair before losing consciousness.

* * *

Kakashi dashed through the forest behind Pakkun his ninja pug. He had left Naruto and Sakura with Team Guy along with Lady Chiho to search for Gaara whilst he searched for Krishna.

"Pakkun how much longer?"

"Calm down Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed in annoyance as he travelled at full speed. 'That stubborn girl. She knows that she is still in danger of being captured. I shouldn't have listened to her. Staying in The Hidden Leaf was best but she…*sigh*'

"Kakashi, I smell her."

They travelled faster until they arrived at a large open field. Pakkun trotted over to a red stain in the grass.

"This is it."

Kakashi felt his hear skip a beat. 'She's injured…what happened, where is she?'

"Is this it. Can't you smell anything else?"

"Maybe if we get farther away from this smell I can detect something."

"Then let's go."

"Roger"

* * *

Thank you all for reading mah story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Luna's Goodbye

*beep..beep…beep-

"Why are you still doing this Luna?"

The lady in question ran her hands through her long black hair before picking up a needle and small bottle that contained an almost transparent blue liquid.

In the center of the room Krishna laid on a flat cushioned table. She was furnished in many medical attachments that helped with breathing. Her shirt had been removed to reveal a black circle on her stomach surrounded with strange symbols that resembled flames.

"If you are worried about her then don't be. With this finally, I can let her go."

She placed the needle into the bottle and subtracted the liquid moving over to her gently breathing daughter. The liquid slowly entered Krishna's blood stream from her wrist. Luna stepped back as Krishna's wrist healed. The marking on her stomach glowed the same transparent blue and Krishna's body twitched before settling down shortly after.

"My work has finally been completed after all these years. Krishna now fully possesses a power similar to the Sage of Sixth Paths and maybe if she were to perfect her new-found abilities she might become the strongest person to walk this planet."

"What does this all mean for her Luna? What do you expect her to do with this power? And don't tell me it was 'just an experiment from a curious human'"

Luna sighed looking up at Sasuke.

"Humans and ninja alike will bow down to those with power. Each person who is still alive even after years of living is surely afraid of death and those with power capable of causing death. I was not capable of becoming that power because I am only human without special abilities such as 'chakra'. But I have knowledge Sasuke and I also have a goal just like you. I want peace for my country, The Land of Tea. I want to take it back from those who have neglected our people."

"Isn't it selfish, putting her through a life of pain even if that goal would be peace?"

"Well, isn't it logical to put the lives of many before the life of one? I planned this carefully. And the only way to see the bad in this world was through pain and suffering. Showing her the world this way would surely give her motivation. It just makes sense. I'm sure even she is afraid of death and so she will survive and concur."

"I can't agree with your logic Luna…but I also can't disqualify it."

Luna walked over to a large trunk in the corner of the room. Engraved on the top was her name. She pulled out a key from her lab coat and gestured for Sasuke to walk over.

"Give this to her when you arrive at the Leaf. There are letters I have written for her and a few of my things I want to pass on."

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?"

Luna's green eyes shimmered as she traced her name with her fingers.

"Even I understand that I have no right to speak with her. I had two jobs. To be a scientist and to be a mother. You can guess which one I failed at."

Sasuke nodded taking the small key Luna held.

"Is there anything else?"

Luna thought for a moment before nodding.

"This might be a bit awkward for you. But if you will please give her this."

Sasuke was surprised as Luna wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Tears fell from her eyes and Sasuke hugged back.

"I have no right to cry about this and yet."

"It's alright Luna. I'm sure you have regrets."

"I do but I am sure this was the most logical decision even if I had to lie, hurt and steal. Or maybe I was wrong all along. Maybe I could have become a loving mother to Krishna and a great wife to Hiro but, it's too late now. The lies I have told him. He'll never forgive me."

"It's not too late. You can still make it better. The words you always tell me, why don't you follow them?"

"It would be better if I stayed away from them. Promise me that you'll keep her and yourself safe."

He nodded as she stood back and wiped her tears with a handkerchief from her pocket.

"She'll should be unconscious for no more than seven days. Take her and go before Orochimaru and Kabuto return."

"What about you? Where are you going Luna?"

"Don't wo-

He gave her a stern look and she complied.

"I'll spend the rest of my days helping a research lab and hospital in a village far away. Now go. Stop worrying about me and go."

He smiled leaning down placing a kiss on Luna's forehead.

"You may not have been the greatest parent but you've helped me realize that the world is not black and white. The past years I've spent talking to you have gave me another outlook. I'll take your suggestion and investigate more about my family and my brother. Before I leave I just want to say thank you. I'll watch over Krishna for you so don't worry… By the way, why did you come to Orochimaru?"

"Don't you remember what I said? Orochimaru is more afraid of death than anyone else. I used it to my advantage by aiding him. That's over now."

Luna smiled and clapped her hands once. Sasuke lifted Krishna onto his shoulder before picking up the trunk with his other hand. Luna followed him out of Orochimaru's hideout and into the forest.

"This is my goodbye Sasuke. Take care."

"Later"

They took off in opposite directions leaving behind Orochimaru and heading forward toward a new future.

* * *

Four days had passed with multiple stops at inns and Sasuke had finally arrived at The Hidden Leaf Village. It was almost midnight but the large red gates of the village still stood wide open. He reminisced about the time he left the village and his fight with Naruto. He walked past the gates when Kotetsu and Izumo appeared and stopped him.

"Wait are you-

"It's Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Why are you here?" Kotetsu asked it with a suspicious tone causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"I am not here to attack the Leaf. I want to speak with the Hokage."

Kotestu and Izumo stared at him and noticed that he was holding an unconscious Krishna. They sighed in relief that she was safe and finally Kakashi would stop his attempts at trying to escape the village even though he was injured.

"We'll take you to the Hokage."

* * *

"Just let me go Tsunade! What if something happened to her! I can't just sit around doing nothing!"

"Kakashi! I have already given you orders to remain in The Hidden Leaf until you are healed. Naruto, Sakura and Yamato will leave tomorrow to search for her. My words are final if you fail to comply you will be fired. Understood?"

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he hobbled closer to her desk with his crutch. He leaned down and glared at her.

"Then fire me. Krishna is more important than a job."

Tsunade was ready to burst when a knock was heard at the door.

"I advise you to step away Kakashi. I can't hurt a patient. Come in."

Kakashi stepped back and moved to exit before pausing. His eye focused on Sasuke and then the figure on his shoulder.

"Krishna? Is that Krishna? Is she alright, what happened?"

"She's fine Kakashi."

Kakashi felt his whole body calm as he gazed at her peaceful expression. Sasuke placed down the trunk stretching his arm before shifting Krishna from his shoulder to both of his arms. Meanwhile, Tsunade was lost for words. The person who Naruto and Sakura had talked so fondly about was standing right here. She composed herself and assessed the situation.

"Sasuke Uchiha what is your purpose for returning to the Hidden Leaf after leaving and joining the enemy, Orochimaru?"

"Things took a turn. My best option was to come back here. If there is anything I need to do to stay in this village I am more than willing."

"I can't just accept that answer. As the Hokage of this village it is my job to ensure safety. What is the real reason for why you came back?"

Sasuke frowned as his brain processed an acceptable answer that didn't reveal all of his intentions.

"Orochimaru had nothing else to teach me. I came back to learn more about the Uchiha's power."

Tsunade nodded and Kakashi finally caught on that his former student had returned. He smiled at the situation. 'Maybe it all turned out right. Naruto and Sakura will be shocked when they find out I'm sure.'

"Okay Sasuke, I can't just accept you into the village like nothing happened so. You will perform community service for six months. You will be monitored for two months to ensure that you are to be trusted as a citizen of the Hidden Leaf. Do you accept these conditions?"

In his mind he sighed in frustration. This would set his plans back a while but even Luna had patience. And it also took longer than six months for the things she wanted done to happen.

"I accept."

"There have been multiple witnesses in this room to your acceptance. If you fail to comply or are seen doing anything suspicious you will receive severe punishment. Understood?"

He nodded and Tsunade dismissed both him and Kakashi. Shizune entered and Tsunade gestured her over.

"Shizune send a letter to team Kakashi informing them to be here at twelve.

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

"Now why don't we head out on the town for a drink?"

"N-

"Come oooon Shizune. I deserve it."

"Fine but you _will_ be present for the orphanage's performance this Saturday."

"Whatever let's go!"

* * *

Kakashi walked alongside Sasuke with the large trunk in his left hand.

"So, where are you planning on staying?"

Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"At my apartment obviously."

"That's going to be problem. Your apartment has already been sold."

"What?"

"You left and life moved on in the village. You can stay at our house until you find something else. I'm happy to help my student."

"I'm no longer your student Kakashi but I will accept your offer."

"Jeez you don't have to be so harsh about it."

'You have changed Sasuke that is apparent. But will Naruto and Sakura accept this new attitude?'

* * *

"Is this your trunk? Where do you want me to put it?"

"No, it's for Krishna. You can put it wherever she stays."

Kakashi nodded moving towards her bedroom.

"Follow me."

Kakashi turned on a light and Sasuke placed the sleeping girl onto her single bed that stood in the right corner of the room. After everything was settled with her they exited the room and entered the kitchen. Kakashi poured two glasses of water and placed them on the round dining table. They both took a seat and Kakashi began right away with his questions.

"Why is Krishna unconscious?"

"Questions already Kakashi?"

"I'm serious Sasuke I need to know what happened."

"Fine."

He went on to explain how he had met Krishna the night she left and how he they fought the akatsuki. He even told him about Luna but made sure not to mention his true intentions for coming to the village.

"Thank you for bringing her back home and also…welcome back Sasuke."

* * *

'You useless girl, next time you use my power I'll make an effort to control and end you…Hey are you listening?!'

'Not really.'

The one tailed beast lunged at Krishna but was immediately repelled by a florescent blue chakra.

'But, even I am disappointed and angry at myself Raccoon. How stronger do I need to become? Can I not save anyone? Can I even save myself? I don't even know where I am.'

'I don't care. Just get my power back from those bastards you stupid, useless girl.'

'You're mean Raccoon.'

'How many times will you call me that? I don't even look like a raccoon, I look like a tanuki.'

Krishna scratched her head in confusion.

'I've never seen a 'tanuki' before and you do look like a raccoon to me.'

'No I don't. The only thing on me that resembles a raccoon is my eyes. That's it!'

'You are always so angry.'

'You should talk. You think I don't know you? Your ange-

'I'm not angry.'

He smirked as she proved his point.

'I feel different. Do you know what's happening Raccoon?'

*grrr*

'How should I know?! You're about to regain consciousness thank goodness. You can finally leave my presence.'

* * *

Finally I'm back. But not where I expected to wake up. My shirt is also different? Kakashi probably changed it because it was ripped. But something feels different. I'm more aware of my surroundings, everything seems clear? It's hard to describe. I shouldn't be wasting time.

I pulled myself up and walked over to my drawer. I looked into the mirror and saw that I was a mess. My eyes were crusted and my lips were cracked and I smelled like Kiba. I need a shower pronto. I exited my room to be met with noise of clanging pots. I'll speak with Kakashi after. I know I'm in for a lecture after what happened but I would love to avoid that if possible. I walked to right of the hallway and into our bathroom that held a bath tub, shower and sink.

As the warm water hit me I started to relax. The only thing I can remember before I passed out was that familiar dark hair and the voice that went along with it. Was it really mother? And if it was, how was she here and not in The Land of Tea? I need answers or else my brain will explode.

At least I'm clean now. I walked out of the bathroom when I noticed a figure that did not appear in this house walk across the kitchen. I quickly ran into my room clinging to the towel that protected me. Why is he here? I found my striped underwear, white tank and black pants. I bolted out of my room and into the kitchen. Kakashi sat at the dining table eating scrambled eggs and toast while _Sasuke_ sat opposite him drinking tea.

"Why are you here?"

"Good morning to you too."

I huffed over to the table. I'm always out of the loop. This guy who always avoided this village is now here. Why, what and how?

"Why?"

"I brought you here."

"Why!?"

"Well you couldn't walk here by yourself if you were unconscious."

I sighed taking a seat and a slice of Kakashi's toast.

"You don't even greet me yet you take my food?"

"Good morning Kakashi. How are you?"

I gave a smile and he pinched my cheeks. That really does hurt.

"I don't care if you're back here in one piece you're still in trouble. How could you wander off even after I tied you up and told you _not_ to leave? Do you know how worried I was? You are not allowed to leave this house without my permission for the rest of the week."

I sighed munching on my toast before my original intentions came floating back into my brain.

"The last thing I remember was someone with black hair walking in front of me. Sasuke you were there. What happened to me after that?"

"Your mother Luna sedated you and I helped her carry you back to Orochimaru's hideout."

"You bastard, why did you let her carry me?! I even told you what she did to me and how do you even know her name?!"

"I knew Luna for two years. She was the one who kept me sane during my stay at Orochimaru's. And also, I knew that when she said it would be the last time she did anything to you it was the truth. Anymore questions?"

Of course I had more questions but right now I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _He_ got along with mother? My heart skipped a beat at the thought. Did she just hate me specifically? I can't dwell I still need more answers.

"Kakashi, what happened to Gaara?"

"Gaara is recovering at the moment in the Hidden Sand. It was a tough battle with the Akatsuki but we made it through."

As he said it I noticed the crutch that leaned onto the table. Was he hurt?!

"Are you okay Kakashi? Is your leg broken?"

"Don't worry it'll heal in about five more weeks."

"How long have I been gone?"

"You just returned today so, a week."

I've missed so much. Thank goodness Gaara is safe. I was so useless, I hope I can meet him sometime and really get to know him. At least my questions were answered, sort of. I stretched my arms and walked over to the stove where more eggs were.

"Is anyone else eating?"

I received a simultaneous 'no' giving me permission to eat straight from the pan.

"Come on Krishna, just use a plate." Kakashi's words were all too familiar from our previous conversations and I was about to answer in my usual tone once again.

"It's easier. Plus I don't have to wash another plate so it's fine."

"I'll never win. By the way team Kakashi along with Sasuke is to report to the Hokage's office in an hour."

I nodded walking back over to the table. It feels good to be back at home and out of the chaos that this world is.

"How'd they let a traitor back into the village?"

"This _traitor_ was born here. You're the one who's trespassing."

"You really suck."

"And you swallow."

"Alright, alright you two. Also Sasuke won this one Krishna."

"I know what you read and hide Kakashi don't think I can't get revenge."

His smug expression turned into one of regret and I smirked. You are too easy Kakashi.

* * *

"Krishna?!"

*Whoof Whoof!*

Kiba and his ninja companion Akamaru ran over to Kakashi, Sasuke and Krishna. Kiba took the girl by surprise as he bear hugged her.

"Y-you smell really bad K-iba."

"I was so worried about you! You call me irresponsible and yet you wondered off and got lost. You're such an idiot!"

She gave in and hugged him back ignoring the foul odor he emitted. He let go and smiled before noticing that someone odd was there.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!"

Sasuke didn't answer but Krishna clasped a hand over her friend's loud mouth.

"Stop attracting attention idiot."

He licked her hand and she shivered pulling it away. She glared and he gave his usual toothy grin.

"Let's hang out Krishna. Akamaru and I have something cool to show you."

"I can't, the Hokage needs me. Maybe later."

"Don't forget or I'll tell Kakashi."

He left before Krishna could punch him. Kakashi turned to her and she laughed nervously.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing important! He's always saying stuff to bug me you shouldn't pay any attention."

"Well I'll have you know you're still grounded so you shouldn't make any promises."

She sighed as Sasuke glanced at her.

"I'm surprised that _you_ made friends."

Krishna smiled as a light red tinged her cheeks.

"I'm surprised such nice people even talked to me even though I was grouchy and cold to everyone. I'm glad we were able to get along."

He rolled his eyes and continued forward. He had decided that staying in that house with house with these two annoying people was impossible. Finding an apartment with the money he had left from his inheritance was top priority.

'I know you told me to watch over her Luna but I can't get caught up in their care free lifestyle.'

"You know Sasuke. Life isn't that long; you should get to know the people around you. Even I still have my goal to accomplish but that doesn't mean I can't experience happiness as well right? That's how I think it goes."

"Whatever Luna."

"Luna?"

He quickly took back his words and Krishna frowned having to be addressed under the same name as her mother.

'Does she read minds? I need to get away from them now.'

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Special thank you to you guys who followed or favorited this story, I'm really happy that you like it!

I hope you all enjoy the next chapters to come. ( ´3｀)(´ε｀●)


	15. Babysitting Sasuke and New Powers?

"Geez, why does Kakashi-sensei always have to be late and what's this surprise you're talking about Lady Tsunade?"

"I don't know why I invited you into my office again _and_ expected you to be quite."

Naruto huffed with his hands at his waist as Sakura sighed and shook her head. The meeting time was at twelve o' clock but of course being the people they are Krishna and Kakashi-and now Sasuke- were an hour late. Naruto was anxious and Sakura had a hopeful feeling that Krishna was the surprise. A creek sounded at the door and Sakura walked forward with a small tear in her eyes as she spotted Krishna's red hair. She ran forward and leaped into the unsuspecting girl's arms causing her to stumble back.

"You stupid, stubborn, dumb girl!"

"Come on Sakura I'm n-ouch!" Sakura bonked Krishna on her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're just like Naruto. Always getting into trouble and causing people to worry."

"I'm sorry Sakura." Krishna once again felt heartened to have persons who worried about her and loved her. She pulled Sakura closer to her and gave her a big hug causing the angry kunoichi to change her expression from a frown to a smile. As the two girls reunited Kakashi waltzed pass them followed by Sasuke who caused the active atmosphere of the room to pause.

Naruto-the most affected in the room- was at a loss for words to say in the most important moment. Sakura held tightly onto Krishna's hand as she gazed at him through confused eyes. Kakashi took the initiative and decided to end the tension.

"Tsunade, didn't you have something to tell us?"

Tsunade nodded and held up a paper with a table in the middle. Team Kakashi along with Sasuke now decided to focus on Tsunade instead of the confusing situation.

"This table-

Team Kakashi's Schedule for the months of November/December

Name Days Time Location

Sakura Haruno Mon/Tus 9-3 Konoha Medical Hospital

Naruto Uzumaki Wed/Thur 9-3 Konoha Ninja Academy

Krishna Fri/Sat 9-3 Konoha Orphanage

"-will be your schedule for the next two months. You might be wondering why. Well, someone has to monitor Sasuke and I thought since you three already knew each other you would be the perfect team for the job. As you can see, from Monday to Saturday, seven hours of community service at the listed locations are to be completed and a report is to be sent back here to me. Any questions?"

"What if we have other missions?" Krishna asked and Sakura nodded letting go of her hand.

"You are exempted from missions for next two months. Anything else?"

They all shook their head and Shizune handed out copies of the schedule to Sakura, Naruto, Krishna and Sasuke.

"Good. Today is Tuesday so your schedule starts tomorrow. You are all dismissed."

* * *

An awkward silence filled the air as the five of them walked down the busy streets of Konoha. Naruto decided to spill his thoughts.

"Sasuke, how'd you get here?" Sasuke continued to gaze far off into the distance as he began to speak.

"I came here on my own accord. The reason why doesn't concern you."

Naruto started to laugh as he reminisced of how cold Sasuke was. It didn't matter to him the reason anymore; right now he was happy that his friend was safe and sound. Sakura looked at him weirdly whilst Kakashi and Krishna smiled.

"Welcome back Sasuke! Things just weren't the same without you."

"What about me Naruto?" Naruto stopped his laughter and shifted over to Krishna who stood beside Sakura.

"I knew you would be fine Krishna and don't worry about Gaara everything's fine!"

They both smiled and fist bumped to commemorate their second reunion for the year.

"Would you guys mind joining me today on my journey to Kiba's house?"

"Sure!"

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder as to remind her of what he said before. She turned toward him with her best pouting face.

"No, you will not get out of punishment Krishna."

"Please, I've finally learned to accept these guys as my friends. I would be very troubled if I disappointed them."

She forced a tear and Kakashi melted and ended up patting her head.

"You really are a troublesome daughter. Not cute at all but I'll let you off this time. Be home by midnight."

Kakashi saluted as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Krishna wiped her eye and smirked.

'I've still got a ways to go with manipulation but I'm pretty satisfied with my performance.'

"You looked ridiculous!" Naruto pointed and laughed at Krishna who in turn stomped away ignoring him. Sasuke continued ahead behind her followed by Sakura and then Naruto.

* * *

"Krishna!"

Kiba pulled Krishna inside causing her to trip and fall into his arms. She growled and he smirked. His sister walked over and politely greeted Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura before exiting the house. They all walked past the living room and out into the backyard.

"What did you want to show me?"

"I'll get to it but first stand here."

He pushed her away from the others and called over Akamaru. The k-nine boy then reached into his pouch for a red pill which he gave to Akamaru. The furry dog swallowed it whole and immediately turned feral with an even bushier tail and sharper teeth and claws. Kiba did the same and both he and Akamaru started a fast run around Krishna. A wall of dust kicked up and surrounded her. She smirked readying herself for any attack.

"Good job guys. But can you keep it up?"

They didn't attack but only sped up causing the only sound to be heard around her was the wind. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at Kiba who deflected it with his own; sending her kunai back towards her at lightning speed. She sidestepped but seconds later the kunai came right back like it was the ball in a game of pong.

"What's wrong Krishna too fast for ya?"

"Booring Kibaaa~"

She smiled catching the kunai with her hand in turn injuring herself. Kiba and Akamaru immediately stopped and ran over to her. She lunged forward sending a powerful kick to Akamaru and a roundhouse kick to Kiba.

"Is that it?"

"Y-you cheated!"

"All is fair in love and war."

The dust cleared and Sakura and Naruto walked over whilst Sasuke sat on the porch with a bored expression. The smirk that dawned Krishna's face started to slip as her vision started to become blurred because of blood loss. She looked at the wound on her hand that refused to heal and panicked. She tried to channel chakra to heal it but screeched as her chakra appeared and immediately exploded knocking her back and onto the ground. Sasuke ran over as markings appeared in a fluorescent blue color on her body. Naruto, Sakura and Kiba were seconds behind him. He remembered the conversation Luna had with him whilst she mixed the blue substance.

' _If she uses her chakra before reading my letters then inject her with the clear liquid inside a small bottle in my trunk, if she loses control. Be sure to keep it with you. Also remember to inject the liquid into her wrist.'_

'Right'

"Move aside I'll heal her wound." Sakura stated as she kneeled beside Krishna and held her hand which was wounded.

"Krishna you have to stay awake."

Sakura's hand glowed green and in a matter of minutes the wound began to close but the markings on Krishna's body still glowed. Sasuke pulled a small bottle with white fluid out of his pouch along with a needle and kneeled down next to Krishna. Her eyes widened as she saw the pointy object but Sasuke proceeded and within 1 minute her chakra had settled and the markings disappeared.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Thanks guys." She held her hand out and Sasuke helped her to stand. Kiba walked over with a worried expression and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you brought me here and disappointed me, you owe me lunch Kiiiba~"

He changed his expression to a smile and grabbed her hand, leading her inside.

* * *

It was now 9:00 pm and Sakura and Naruto had parted way with Krishna and Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" He answered noticing that she began to tense and a serious expression replaced her happy one.

"You obviously know things about me. Mother gave you the substance you injected into me, right?"

"Right."

"Where is she and why didn't she keep me, am I not her number one experiment anymore?"

"Luna didn't tell me where she went. She has left everything she wanted to say to you in the trunk I left in your room."

Krishna's eyes flared and her fists clenched.

"I will never hear her out. Any apology from her is worthless. She promised me I'd be strong enough to save my friends any yet…and yet Theodore is gone! She's a filthy liar."

Sasuke sighed at what he was about to do but still continued. He wrapped his arms around her as Luna did to him. Krishna was shocked and didn't know how to react so she stayed still as he spoke.

"In many ways Luna's logic was flawed. You don't have to forgive her but just know that she loved you. She's just another human like you and me who've made choices that they thought was 'right"

Krishna tried to move away but he pulled her closer and finished his speech.

"Acting blindly and out of hatred or fear won't change a thing."

"So what? You expect me to read those letters and magically have a great relationship with her. It's too late for that now Sasuke."

"It's never too late."

She accepted Luna's hug and Sasuke smiled internally. 'Maybe one day you two can be reunited as mother and daughter instead of experiment and scientist.'

"I'll read the letters but don't expect me to forgive her or anything!"

He stepped back, gave her the small key for Luna's trunk and continued their journey back home.

* * *

Krishna headed straight for her room as soon as she entered the house ignoring Kakashi who was passed out on the couch from medication.

She turned on the ceiling and scanned the room for the trunk. It was next to her bureau.

'Why didn't I notice it sooner?'

Shaking her head she walked over and brought it to the center of the room where the light shined brightly on her mother's name.

' _Luna Mari Seychelle'_

She unlocked the trunk to reveal clothing in a large square and letters in smaller squares to the left. She picked up a red clothe which unfolded into a long ball gown. The other dresses she looked at were all ball gowns with different colors and styles.

'These must have cost a fortune! Why were we living in the slums?'

Her temper flared but she continued onto the letters. The first one she held was wrapped in a grey ribbon that had the title 'My Journey'.

 _The Land of Tea's King received a letter in secret from the Land of Whirlpools. They threatened the King and his family with death if he did not hand full control over of country to them. The King complied and executed his parliament as suggested, betraying both our people and legacy. An eighteen year old girl's father was a Member of Parliament and only sibling of the King. Before he was executed he made sure to entrust his studies of the first humans to wield 'chakra' along with his theories to his only daughter, who in turn followed in his footsteps. He let her escape and a week later the Land of Whirlpools attacked and took hold of the country, executing the King in front of the people he betrayed. The Land of Tea was controlled by fear of genocide by their new materialistic oligarchs._

 _Within the depths of a small village on the coastline was the last bloodline of royalty, Luna Mari Seychelle. She immediately continued her dad's research in order to find a power greater than the Land of Whirlpools' in order to save her people and country. During her late night search for scientific ingredients she caught the heart of a man who was a host at a bar located on the red light district of the Land of Tea. After a while she slowly fell in love with his pestering. His name was Hiro Uzumaki an ex-ninja who migrated from_ _Uzushiogakure._

 _As years went by that girl could not bear the many citizens of her country who were dying because of starvation and the children that were left behind on the streets to fend for themselves. All of her research was perfect but she was still missing a vessel which contained 'chakra'. A month later she found out that she was pregnant. It was the perfect chance she thought but Hiro would never allow it. She had to choose between one life or the lives of thousands._

 _She lied to Hiro saying that she cheated and that the child was not his. Broken hearted, she fled to the slums of the Land of Tea and on the 25_ _th_ _of December Krishna Seychelle Uzumaki was born._

 _ **Krishna:**_

 _ **I am a very selfish woman and I have one final request, and that is to save our country, the Land of Tea. Our people are still weak willed and brain-washed so please help them, only you can.**_

 _ **In the letter with the red ribbon I have left details about your power and how to use and master it. If successful you will be able to challenge even the biggest of nations.**_

 _ **I lov**_ _ **Take care and thank you.**_

 _ **Luna Mari Seychelle**_

Krishna focused intently on the unfinished crossed out words failing to notice as Sasuke entered her room. He sat next to her as she froze in place with the letter held tightly in her hands. She wasn't sad or shocked at all. She was livid.

"Will you do it?" Sasuke asked referring to Luna's request. Krishna's eyes glared in response and the markings on her body lit up brilliantly.

" **I'll even take it one step further! It seems striking fear into the hearts of my enemies is the way to go. I** _ **will**_ **set the standard. This world will be for EVERYONE under MY rule."**

Sasuke sighed and bonked her in the head causing her to direct her heated glare toward him.

"Calm down. You won't get anything done if you act recklessly."

She took his advice and breathed slowly calming herself down. The now calmed red head placed the letter down and leaned back until she was lying down.

"Thanks Sasuke, for bringing the trunk and keeping Mother Company. If you need anything I'm here."

He thought for a second then smirked. Taking the dark red ball gown that was laid in the trunk he threw it on top of her.

"Put that on." He said it in a demanding tone and Krishna shot up with a suspicious look before smirking and covering her mouth.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff. Is the cool, calm Sasuke Uchiha actually a pervert?" He rolled his eyes in response.

"Luna always talked about you and it was kind of annoying. She wanted to see you wear her 'big, fancy dresses."

"Mother isn't here, only you are."

"You said if I needed _anything._ Maybe you shouldn't throw that word around so freely."

"Fine! Just close your eye while a change." He complied and turned around with his eyes closed.

A minute of shuffling went by and she was slightly finished.

"Zip me up." She called and he stood up and zipped the back of her dress. She turned around to reveal a beautiful dress with lace top and ¾ sleeves.

"It's alright."

Krishna 'booed' him and instead looked into the mirror.

"Hah, I'd like to see you pull this dress off better than me! Aah, this is indeed a very beautiful dress, perfect for ball dancing, say…Dance with me Sasuke."

"Are you joking?"

"Nope. You don't need to know how to dance because I'll lead. Now, follow along with me."

He took her outstretched hand and she smiled. A song popped into her head and she began to sing.

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

Sasuke slowly calmed and took the lead following the tone of her voice.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

 _[2x]_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

As she finished she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you for being my friend Sasuke."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song used was 'FireFlies' by Owl City.**

 **I have a question: Would you forgive Luna?**

 **My answer: No. If you want to save people then do it yourself. Don't mess up my life!**

 **If you favorited or followed I love you! (/** **＼** ***)**

 **And lastly,**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. The Orphanages Musical

Chapter 16: The Orphanages Musical

A week had passed since Sasuke and I arrived back at the Hidden Leaf Village. These past few nights I have been training and learning more about what I was with the help of Sasuke and Kakashi. I felt myself connecting spiritually with the universe, and I felt empowered to everything! I was more in control of the small amount of chakra obtained from the nine-tails, and the large amount from the one-tails. Well, enough of that and on to more exciting things. Today was Saturday, the day of the orphanages musical performance for the Hokage. I sure wish nothing bad happens to ruin today!

* * *

Krishna rose out of her bed at 6 am, and she was evidently sore from the intense training she had the night before. She walked to the bamboo doors and slid them open, causing sunlight to lift the dreariness of her room and bring in much needed excitement. *knock* *knock*

"Come in~"

She turned to see none other than Sasuke walking into her room. He held a white teacup with blue floral designs. Krishna wondered what it was.

"It's tea. It'll help your muscle pains…Its tea your mother gave me back at Orochimaru's hideout."

"…Mother."

Sasuke walked over into the sunlight near her. Their eyes and skin shined brightly under the morning sun. Krishna took the tea, and stared at it for a while.

'I was never given tea…'

She brought it closer to her nose and inhaled the minty aroma. Just by the scent she felt refreshed. She took a sip and instantly a zap of energy flowed through her stomach. It was almost euphoric. Her bright red eyes met with Sasuke's black ones.

"Did she make this? This taste is something I haven't experienced before."

"I helped her make it."

She halted before she was able to take another sip. Her hands tightened around the small, fragile cup. She forced a smile.

"Oh, it must have been fun. She was very nice…right?"

Sasuke noticed her change in mood and immediately cursed himself for speaking about her mother so nonchalantly.

"Are you okay?...Krishna I'm so-

*crash*

The cup she had been suffocating finally broke. The shards cut her hands and the hot tea scolded them…It brought back the unpleasant memories of her mother. Sasuke was shocked, he tried to reach out to her but she immediately dropped to the ground. She frantically picked up the pieces, and when Sasuke reached out to her, she slapped his hand away.

"…go away. Get out!"

He forcefully pulled her up to look into his eyes. She finally snapped. She was jealous and she hated herself for being worthless and not worthy of her mother's love…but Sasuke was? She tried to pull away from him, but his grasp on her wrist was too tight. She winced from the pain.

"Luna loved you."

"No she didn't! Who would love a pathetic and dirty daughter like me who played on the streets and fought with boys?"

He captured her other hand. Her blood slowly dripped down her hand onto his.

"Luna did, but she couldn't show it. Try to understand her."

"Why?, Why do I have to understand her? Don't act like you know it all….Even when I screamed and cried, and the pain wouldn't go away she told me to bear it. I did, foolishly hoping she would say 'good job' or 'it's alright'. But she never did. So don't act like you know our past Sasuke. You don't know anything!"

Sasuke backed down unable to answer. She pushed away from him and stormed out of her room and to the bathroom. He followed, but before he could reach she slammed the door shut.

* * *

A plump lady stood at the center of a decorated stage. She waited with a bright smile as citizens of the Hidden Leaf walked to their seats. In the front row sat Lady Tsunade, Shizune and other important Hidden Leaf officials.

"I can't wait to get this over with."

Of course, the Hokage complained to her assistant Shizune who gave an annoyed smile in retort. Team seven sat behind them with the exception of Krishna, as she was currently backstage helping with arrangements. The plump lady tapped the mike to get the audiences' attention after they were seated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and our honorable Hokage, Lady Tsunade. I, Riyako Hitsunami, owner of A Second Chance Orphanage, welcomes you to a night of talent!"

*applause*

"Please welcome Amiko as she plays the piano accompanied by Kimiko on the violin."

*applause*

Two little girls whowere about 13 years old walked onto the small stage. They were wearing white flowy dresses, along with crystal white shoes. They respectfully bowed to the crowd, and a few 'awws' could be heard because of their undeniable cuteness. Then there was silence as they began.

 _fugl, Youko Kanno, Zankyou No Terror Ost ( /zankyou-no-terror/22-feat-ryo-nagano)_

The piano was somber and the violin was heartbreaking. Through this song, the girls wanted to share their sadness and pain with the audience. The piano also revealed a tinge of beauty. Their life had become joyful. The audience was left in a trance by their charisma. Ino and Sakura let go of their tears as soon as the performance was over.

"Now, please welcome Aiko as she sings a song accompanied by Ko on the guitar."

* * *

"I'm nervous."

Aiko stood in front of Krishna and Ko in a beautiful sundress, but her face displayed anxiety. Krishna reached up to her hair and took off the blue pin Kakashi had gifted her. She clipped it onto Aiko's long brunette hair.

"There. Now you have the best luck in the world!"

Aiko's blue eyes lit up and she reached to touch the broach she had always seen Krishna wear. Her weary frown brightened and she started to smile. She heard her and Ko's named being announced and hopped onto the stage without a second thought. Krishna looked at Ko who was dressed dapperly in a white suit. He fist bumped her before entering the stage alongside Aiko.

* * *

 _Hanna, Youko Kanno ft. Hanna Berglind, Zankyou No Terror Ost. ( /zankyou-no-terror/is-feat-pop-etc)_

Ko and Aiko's performance ended on a grate note. At this time Riyako had stepped back onto stage.

"I would like to invite Krishna onto the stage."

'What, it's not my time to perform yet.'

Krishna was abruptly escorted onto the stage by Ko and Aiko.

"Without the help of this brilliant young lady, this performance tonight would have been impossible. She has lead the forefront of our fight to get funding for our orphanage."

Children from the orphanage began to crowd the stage. They were all dressed in beautiful white clothing. They all spoke at once.

"Krishna, we want to thank you for all the time you have spent with us. Playing with you has been fun. You are like our older sister and we hope you become the best ninja ever!"

Krishna held her hands over her mouth to hold back tears. Riyako gestured her over to the microphone. Ko and Aiko handed her a beautiful bouquet of yellow and white sun flowers as she approached it.

"….I am grateful."

She turned to face the children behind her.

"I should be the one thanking you. Meeting all of you gave me hope and happiness…ugh you're making me cry guys."

The audience was at full attention. Krishna wiped her tears and turned to them.

"Thank you for taking time out of your day to come here. Our orphanage is strong, but we still need your help. If you want to see these beautiful children perform like this again please consider volunteering. I promise you the experience is priceless. Thank you."

The audience applauded loudly. The crowd couldn't believe the amount of talent these kids had. 'Why is our country focused on ninja's when we have talented artists right here! And from abandoned children no less!', 'I'm definitely gonna volunteer!' Some of the men and women began to whisper causing Tsunade to tense. 'Ch, were the ones who have to defend you in case of an attack! Ungrateful!'

"You're so beautiful Krishna!"

A teenage boy yelled from the crowd invoking laughter from the audience and a smile from the girl herself.

"Yeah! You're the most beautiful girl in the Hidden Leaf!"

His friend who sat next to him decided to join. The audience was riled up and ready for the next performance. The show carried on with dances, skits and poems. The final performance was next. Riyako stood on stage.

"Put your hands together for a special performance by Krishna!"

The audience was louder than ever. Krishna walked onto the stage. She wore a long sleeved gown that had a slit up to her left thigh. The dress glittered under the stage lights and the audience were amazed. The music began after there was silence. Krishna grooved with the melody of the opening. Then she began to sing.

 _Lava, Youko Kanno ft POP ETC, Zankyou No Terror Ost._

 _( /zankyou-no-terror/fa-1 )_

I was floating through an open sky

Pulled inside a cloudy room

All the weight of life had gone from me

Her red eyes fluttered under the light as she reminisced of her time with Theodore.

Where do our dreams begin and end?

Where do our dreams begin and end?

Where do our dreams begin and end?

Where do our dreams begin and end?

She had once thought their dream ended when he died. She looked at Kakashi in the audience. He brought her back to life. He helped her continue her dream. Kakashi noticed and smiled with proudness.

All my time is out of focus now

Is this the first of final life?

She thought of the power her mother gave her that would occupy her time for quite some time. She looked at Sasuke. His eyes held regret and…..warmth. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt herself being enveloped by his gaze.

I was wrapped inside a warming light

When I heard a child's cry

It was free from being happy or sad

It was her.

I can't tell when we start again

Where do these dreams begin and end?

I can't tell when we start again

Where do these dreams begin and end?

She finished the song and looked up. The audience gave a standing ovation. She heard her name and multiple whistles throughout the room. The rest of the orphanage along with the staff joined her on stage. She spoke her final words, ending the whole production.

"Thank you for supporting us."

* * *

Thank You for Reading!


	17. The Three Tailed Giant Turtle!

Hello fellow fanfiction lovers! First off I want to thank you for reading this chapter. If you have any concerns or questions about the story I am all ears. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

The Three Tailed Giant Turtle!

Three months had passed since our orphanages musical. Lady Tsunade and her council graciously approved the renovation of the orphanages old kitchen to a brand new professional one. The citizens of Konoha also kept to their word and pitched in to volunteer, and the boys who yelled my name at the musical would volunteer every Saturday. They increased our teenage volunteers from zero to twenty-five! I still keep their love letters and teddy bears in my room. They are just so sweet that I couldn't see myself throwing their gifts away.

In other news; Kakashi had left on a mission (the leaf had gotten word about Orochimaru's hideout) about two weeks ago, leaving only Sasuke and I at home. Things….got a little awkward between us.

* * *

Flashback~

"I'm not talking to you!"

"I only want you to come out for a second. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Forever!"

I slammed the door in his face and went to bed. Around 3 a.m. I woke up because I was hunry. That's when I noticed dirty pots and pans in the zinc. I opened the refrigerator and was met with containers of food. He wanted me to eat dinner. I felt sorry, so I decided to stay up and prepare breakfast for him.

"Good morning!"

He was completely shocked at the abundance of food laid out on the table. There was rice, fish, miso soup and sides like natto, pickles, seaweed and vegetables.

"Have a seat."

* * *

'I don't understand her' is what I thought at that exact moment. Her expression had changed drastically from annoyance to happiness. Even the morning sun was defeated by the brightness of her smile. I sighed and took a seat, and she sat in front of me with the same smile plastered onto her face.

"Eat!"

She urged me and I took a spoon full of miso soup. The taste was surprisingly good. I continued to eat and she stared at me like she had something to say. I encouraged her to talk.

"…Sasuke, I saw that you made dinner last night. I'm sorry for being a brat. I forgive you."

"It's fine."

What was I saying?! It was not fine. I had to deal with her attitude all week, and yet here I am still not mad at her. I then found myself breaking off a piece of fish to put on rice…and feed it to her.

"Here, eat and stop staring at me, it's annoying."

She ate it.

I saw a tinge of red grace her cheeks.

I smirked.

"When are you going to get rid of the mountain of love letters in your room? I didn't know you like to pile up garbage."

"They're special!"

*scoff*

* * *

1 Week later

1 p.m. Ichiraku Ramen:

Even with Naruto the idiot gone we're still eating at Ichiraku Ramen.*sigh* Training kids at the academy with that idiot has been a pain in the ass, and Sakura…she watched my every move and treated me like was a kid. Just one more week.

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?"

I looked at her and calmed down. The only thing annoying about working with her was that kid Ko who glared at me every time we worked at the orphanage.

"Should I move out?"

She continued to slurp on her noodles. She looked back at me when she was done.

"Are you uncomfortable around us?"

She looked hurt. It wasn't that. I couldn't stay with them if I wanted to learn more about what the leaf hid about my clan's power. But should I tell her? I know I could trust her with my plan, after all she's the one who kept it a secret when I left the village and when I sent her letters (from Luna) and when she saw me during her missions…. I'll tell her later.

"I need my own space."

She nodded, but suddenly jolted and grasped her chopsticks tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I can feel it. The power of a tailed beast, but I'm not losing control. The training has been working."

At that moment her eyes changed. Her eyes were red and her irises turned yellow. She grabbed my hand and stood up abruptly.

"Let's go."

I didn't question it.

 _With the full power of a tailed beast I could save the The Land of Tea._

* * *

"Krishna what are you doing here?!"

Shizune, who was in the middle of creating a second barrier with Ino, Sakura and Hinata, exclaimed as Krishna ran past them and towards the giant beast on the river. It was the three tailed demon.

Suddenly a loud howl came from the giant turtle that sat upon the roaring lake. It was huge and menacing. The girls were just as shocked to see Krishna, but continued to focus on the draining barrier jutsu. Shizune kissed her teeth in annoyance. 'There is no way Tsunade sent her, in fact she was banned from this mission. It will be bad news for the leaf if she becomes the jinchuriki of the three tails.'

"Krishna, stop this instance! You cannot get near the three tailed beast!"

Krishna ignored her warning, and instead ran towards the beast with Sasuke right behind her. Everyone on the battlefield; which included ninja from the leaf, Orochimaru and Kabuto and members of the Akatsuki, Diedara and Tobi; were shocked when the three tails turned towards the two new figures. The beast seemed to become even more annoyed by their presence. Chakra began to gather at the center of its mouth. It was a tailed beast bomb.

"Krishna get away from it now!"

Kakashi immediately ran over when he saw Krishna's curly red hair.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded at her cue and activated his sharingan. The demon froze under his control and the bomb was cancelled. Krishna started to make hand signs at an alarming speed. Chakra and ancient text covered her body. Golden chains started to form around her. Sasuke couldn't control the beast any longer. The lake around them thrashed even more.

"Take Kakashi and the others far away from me Sasuke."

He nodded and retreated, dragging Kakashi who tried to get closer to her.

"What are you doing Sasuke?!"

"She'll be fine."

The other ninja on the lake took Sasuke's advice and retreated to the banks just in time as a large wave had formed. It crashed down, breaking anything left in the water.

* * *

The Akatsuki members, Diedara and Tobi, were shocked when the red headed girl performed hand signs. Golden chains emerged from her and created a dome over the three tails.

"Who is she, she's controlling the demon effortlessly? Hey! Wasn't that Itachi's little brother?"

Diedara pondered and Tobi gave his usual goofy response. However, looking closer at the whole on his mask the sharingan was activated.

'An Uzumaki?'

"We should report this to lord Pain. Let's go Tobi. Aww man he's gonna be pissed!"

"W-wait~ the shows just starting!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Krishna grunted and held her hands in the hand sign tightly as she tried to seal the giant turtle. Suddenly, the demon released a burst of chakra causing the water around them to rise and fall violently.

"Sasuke how could you let her come here? What if she dies trying to control that thing?!"

"Don't worry Kakashi she knows what she's doing."

Kakashi was livid, but before he could attack Sasuke; Naruto and Yamato held him back. The leaf ninja's regrouped and stared in awe at Krishna as she stood face to face with the demon. The older jounin immediately recognized the technique she was using.

"Kakashi, isn't that a technique from the Uzumaki clan?"

Kakashi nodded. Naruto was shocked. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Did that mean they were related?

"This means she's trying to become the jinchuriki of the three tails."

Shizune said with annoyance. Krishna's fellow peers were shocked, especially Naruto.

"Why is she doing this?"

Asked Sai, but no one knew the answer.

Krishna started to make more hand signs. Red and yellow chakra surrounded her. It was the nine and one tails.

' _I hope you like friends raccoon.'_

' _TANUKI!'_

"Tailed Beast Sealing Barrier!"

"Impossible! That's a forbidden jutsu!"

Yamato exclaimed and his pears were just as shocked as he was, even Kakashi. 'When did she learn that?' he thought. The ground around them started to tremble and waves from the lake caused them to move further inland.

The three tails roared, but it was no use. He was immobilized under her chains and barrier. Then slowly, she began to absorb the beast.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His power was insane! It was completely different from the one tails. Blood started to drip from her nose as she focused on sealing it.

"W-with this….I c-can s-save….them!"

"Krishna!"

Everyone from the leaf ran over to her as soon the as the beast was sealed. She turned around and looked at them. She saw Kakashi's and Sasuke's face before she fell to her knees and slowly began to sink under water. She sank lower and lower until light wasn't visible.

* * *

You wench, release me!

 _The three tailed beast stood in an endless room, still chained down by golden chains._

 _Ha even you couldn't escape her Isobu!_

 _Is that you Shukaku?!_

 _Well, it's only half of me._

 _Agh guys can you shut up, you're so noisy!_

 _Well why don't you just wake up and go away brat!_

 _I'm trying Racoon!_

 _TANUKIIIIIIIIIII!_

* * *

Krishna continued to descend. Then someone dived in and wrapped their arms around her and lifted her to the surface. It was Sasuke. 'You overdid yourself'. Every one crowded around him as he cradled her in his arms. Sakura placed two fingers on her neck.

"She's not breathing."

They quickly ran to shore. Sasuke began to perform compressions as soon a she was laid on the ground. He checked her pulse again, and then pinched her nose and connected his mouth with hers. He started to breathe into her mouth, and she began to tremble. Krishna pitched up and coughed out water. She wiped her mouth and looked around at everyone's worried expressions. She gave a week smile and they released a large sigh in unison. She could feel Sasuke's heart thumping quickly and loudly as she relaxed onto him.

'Were you worried?'

She then looked at Kakashi who had flames coming out of his eyes. She recoiled into Sasuke's chest even more. With her hands clasped she pleaded.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible daughter! Please forgive me!"

"Are you insane?! You could have died! Why are you always so reckless? When we get back you're grounded for a year!"

"b-but-

"No buts!"

Everyone laughed, except for Kakashi, Sasuke and Shizune. Shizune spoke up grabbing everyone's attention.

"Seeing that we're all alright, we can leave. We'll stop at a nearby village to rest before heading back to the leaf. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

On the other side of the bank, Orochimaru and Kabuto observed carefully. Orochimaru bit his thumb. He quickly thought of a plan to isolate and capture Sasuke, and maybe even the girl who was now the jinchuriki of the three tails. Their plans to get the three tails was foiled, but at least they were presented with a greater power. He decided to capture both Sasuke and the girl.

"kekeke. Kabuto, get ready. A golden opportunity has presented itself."

* * *

The moon illuminated the two figures who stood in the dark room of the inn. He held her in an embrace and leaned down to her height. The air around them was hot.

They kissed.

* * *

Thank you for readingggggggg~

Let me know your thoughts in the comment box below!


	18. Going Home

First off, I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed my story! Yay, I'm so happy I could eat a rainbow! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Arianna Le Fay KimiAshinhurst Yagami Kuzuki

DarkDust27 Nymphadora Jackson mitsuki uchiha namikaze

ANIMEMANGALUV3R Idek1998 golden-priestess

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Now onto the chapter~

Going Home

The moon illuminated the two figures who stood in the dark room of the inn. He held her in an embrace and leaned down to her height. The air around them was hot.

They kissed.

….but something wasn't right.

In a flash, Krishna pushed 'Sasuke' and punched him in the face. Within a second his body turned to snakes that slithered away.

"Orochimaru?"

'kekeke'

In that moment a chill crept up her spine, and it was not because of the cold night breeze. A thirteen year old boy with long brunette hair sat on the porch outside of her room. He was whistling a tune that was familiar to her.

"It's Theodore?...No I can't get sucked into his illusion. I need to concentrate!"

 _Why did you leave me to die Krishna?_

 _It hurt when they stabbed me. You ran away from me then…Do you love me? Of course not, you love him now._

"I love you Theodore, and that is why-

Krishna held her hands together in a hand sign.

"I'm going to avenge you with the power I have now!"

'WHAT?!'

With a strong burst of chakra Krishna was released from the jutsu, and two feet in front of her stood Orochimaru. His snake like features made her want to hide, but she couldn't. He was here to attack them, so she had to something to stop him.

She disappeared from her spot and reappeared in front of him. Grabbing his neck with her hands, she quickly focused her chakra.

"Freeze."

"I-I can't m-move."

Orochimaru sucked his teeth, and in a second he had transformed into small snakes and slithered away. Krishna gave a small yelp and hoped back.

"Get back here snake-freak!"

* * *

"Why is Krishna taking so long to get here?"

"Maybe she got lost?"

"Wow Ino, I don't think she's that clueless."

Ino answered Sakura's question as she sank deeper into the hot spring. Sakura sighed as she joined the rest of the girls in the water.

Sasuke was about to enter the water from the male's side when he heard the girls speak. He turned around and walked back towards the locker room without hesitation. He had a bad feeling on their way to the town.

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

Naruto asked, but he ignored him and got dressed.

He walked down the hall past the room the jounin were currently in, and past the boys' room and to the girls' room. He entered their room just in time to see Krishna take off in a hurry. He activated his sharingan and saw the sliver of a snake.

'Orochimaru.'

"Krishna wait!"

He called out to her, but she was too far away to hear him. He sighed and ran after the two into the damp and dreary woods.

* * *

Krishna was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse, or snake. Either way, she stopped chasing Orochimaru and performed hand signs.

"I can play the illusion game too."

The air around Orochimaru was silent. 'Did she give up already? Now is my ch-

He stopped moving when he saw Sasuke walk up to him from behind a tree. He smirked. Everything was turning out as planned. Soon Kabuto would apprehend the girl from by surprise, and now he would detain the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I hope you enjoyed your time out, but now I'll be taking what is mines."

Sasuke smirked and pulled out his katana.

* * *

"Krishna why did you run out without informing Kakashi…or me?"

"Shh, Sasuke I'm trying to focus."

A little in the distance they could hear clashing of weapons and explosions of jutsus.

"What are you making him see?"

At that moment a body slid to the ground right in front of them. It was Kabuto. He had scratches all over his arms and face. He looked back at Krishna and was shocked.

"You're causing this illusion. That's why Orochimaru is attacking me?!"

"Bingo!"

Kabuto rolled out of the way as Orochimaru's snakes attacked him.

"Snap out of it Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru didn't hear him, so he decided to change his plan. He dodged Orochimaru's attack again, and this time he bolted towards Krishna. He threw a kunai at her but it was easily deflected by Sasuke. Krishna jumped back to gain distance from Kabuto who tried to disrupt her jutsu. Loud screeching noises could be heard from the fluorescent blue chakra on Sasuke's hand.

"You and Orochimaru underestimated your target Kabuto. I thought you were better than this. What could I possibly have learnt from your incompetence?"

Kabuto grunted loudly as lightning descended from the sky and electrocuted him. He struggled to get up, and ultimately fell to the ground with a thud. With Kabuto defeated Orochimaru halted his attacks and walked over to his body with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke you weak fool. I'll put your sharingan to better use, don't worry."

With that he threw Sasuke (Kabuto) over his shoulder and disappeared into the forest. Sasuke was dumbfounded by the situation, whilst Krishna tried to hold back her laugher.

"How long can you hold the illusion jutsu?"

"A couple more hours. It's just enough time for him to get far away from here. I wish I could see the look on his face when he realizes he was defeated!"

"Impressive."

"The chakra of a tailed beast coupled with my 'engineered' body makes it possible."

Suddenly Krishna felt a very cold breeze run over her arms and legs, this time it was from the cold night breeze. Sasuke noticed her shiver.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes idiot?"

She had on a tank top, booty shorts and slippers. She rubbed her bare arms and sighed.

"Orochimaru caught me off guard! Gah, why is it so cold out here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took off the blue button up shirt he was wearing.

"Hold out your arms."

She listened and he put the shirt on her. She suddenly remembered the illusion from before and blushed. The moonlight illuminated and enhanced the bashful expression on her face. Sasuke smirked at the thought of her being flustered because he shared his shirt to keep her warm. He wrapped his hand around hers causing her face to turn even redder.

"Let's hurry back before Kakashi notices we're gone…..Krishna?"

"U-uh yeah, let's hurry back!"

* * *

Two Days Later~

Wednesday Afternoon: Konoha Ninja Academy

"Sasuke-sensei! Sasuke-sensei!"

*grunt*

"What is it again, Ayumi?"

"You promised you would help me with throwing kunai after you were finished with Nayako! Did you forget?~"

The 10 year old girl whined and pulled at his shirt. He looked at her with a kind expression as to not cause her to cry.

"Well Ayumi, Sasuke-sensei is taking a break. Why don't you ask Naruto-sensei instead?"  
His smile didn't work. Tears began to well up in the little girls' eyes.

"B-but, you promised~"

He rolled his eyes and got up from the bench he was sitting on.

"I was just kidding Ayumi. Let's train."

"Yaaaaaay! Thank you Sasuke-sensei."

Over in the distance, Krishna sat on a tree branch snickering at the scene before her.

"Hey Sasuke! Hurry up so we can go!"

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Krishna and Sasuke walked out of the loud streets of the hidden leaf, and into a more secluded residential area. Houses and apartments with beautiful landscapes lined the block. They stopped in front of a two story apartment at the end of the street.

"Are you sure you want to move out Sasuke?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

….

They walked into a flat on the second floor. It had a small living room and kitchen with a decent bedroom and bathroom. They walked out onto the balcony that led outside from the bedroom.

The sky and the entirety of The Hidden Leaf was drowned in oranges and reds from the setting sun. Krishna and Sasuke leaned on the railing and observed the peaceful neighborhood. She touched the blue pin on her hair.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at her. It was evident that she had a lot on her mind.

"Can I trust you?"

The question was completely random, but it reminded him of what he had to tell her.

"Do you know why I came back here Krishna?"

She had never thought about it and just assumed it was because her mother told him to.

"I came back to find the truth about my families lineage, and why Itachi did what he did. Luna opened my mind. At first I only sought power blindly, but now I'm going to make my decisions based on fact…Krishna, I'm telling you this because I trust you."

He noticed the tears that started to well in her eyes. She brushed them away and turned to look at him.

"Sasuke…I'm leaving."

He didn't react.

"After I finish the training that mother laid out for me, I'm heading back home to the Land of Tea. I'm going to start a rebellion and take back our country…It's going to be dangerous, and I might die-

He pulled her into his chest at the mention of the word. She wrapped her arms around him as to savor his touch before it all went away.

"I don't want the others to know because I know they'll stop me or try to go with me, but this is my problem."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"…I just wanted you to know."

He looked down at her rosy eyes that revealed fear, yet a strong determination. Slowly, he leaned down. Closer, and closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. This time it was for real. Their emotions of love, longing and trust for each other was transmitted through the language of kissing. They pulled away and stared at each other in daze.

The sun had finally set.

"Are you sure about this Krishna?"

She buried her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes."

* * *

4-months later: December

 _The rest of our days had become tense. Sasuke and Krishna became more distant from us. We never saw them because of how busy they were. I think all of us noticed the sudden change in their attitude. They looked more serious than before._

 _We should have said something, but before we knew it she was gone. It has been a whole month since she left without a word. Tsunade had sent us and the ANBU on multiple search missions but it was useless…_

 _But something else was weird. Sasuke acted as if he didn't care at all. He recently was very attentive to Krishna, and was quick to scold her when she did anything dangerous. Then all of a sudden he was acting as if nothing happened! And Kakashi was worried sick. He barely got any sleep. Were all very worried!_

 _Krishna, where are you?_

* * *

There she was, dressed in all black with her kunai pouch on her thigh and katana on her waist. She carried a large duffle bag filled with necessities. She pulled the dark scarf up to cover her mouth as she entered the outskirts of the Land of Tea, her home. She remembered this spot. It was where they tried to escape. The memory of him bleeding to death not only haunted, but propelled her to move forward.

"Hey! Who are you? No one is allowed in without identification!"

Just as she expected. Ninja were still guarding the border even on the outskirts of the city. As she didn't answer, the two of them attacked at once.

She stabbed one of the ninja with her katana.

She grabbed the other ninja by his throat and held him down and stabbed him. She took his headband which held a swirl, the symbol of the Land of Whirlpools. She also took his jacket to disguise herself.

She looked ahead at the all too familiar cornfields and farm land. She wrapped the headband tightly around her head.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

Thank You For Reading!


End file.
